


Besoin d'un vagin ?

by Orange_Sanguine, Thecrasy



Series: Vagina [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Lydia Martin, But human, Cute Kids, Daddy Stiles, Fluffy, Fraises, Good Peter Hale, Just Daddy, M/M, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Pregnancy, Protective Derek, Protective Stiles, Queen Lydia, Sait-Honoré, Sassy Peter, So fluffy I'm gonna die, Stiles is true alpha, bamf!Lydia, dad derek, no Daddy!Kink, protective dads
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_Sanguine/pseuds/Orange_Sanguine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecrasy/pseuds/Thecrasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles et Derek ne savaient pas vers qui se tourner :  ils avaient besoin d'un vagin. Par chance (ou pas), la solution n'était pas si loin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Besoin d'un vagin ?

**Author's Note:**

> Mes très chers Pierre, après cette mort plus rien ne sera comme avant. Mais tout doit rester comme avant. Voici l'histoire que j'ai posté sur FF.net mais... Imagé grâce à Thecrasy ma Bêta ! J'espère que ça plaira à ceux qui découvrirons, et que les ilustrations plairons a ceux qui ont déjà lut. Merci aussi à Voidonce (FF.net) qui a bêtatisé *coeur à elles* Je ne parles plus mes abeilles au miel, je vous couvre d'humus parfumé d’Amazonie pour que vous passiez une lecture au chaud.

oOOo DÉSACCORD ET DÉCISION oOOo

 

Cela faisait bientôt sept années que Stiles et Derek étaient ensemble, sept longues années. Beaucoup n'avaient pas cru à cette longévité, et les membres de leur propre meute avaient lancé des paris sur la durée de leur couple. Mais tous y avaient perdu leur argent. Malgré tout, n'imaginez pas que tout était rose et plein de paillettes chez les Hale-Stilinski. Ils avaient comme tout un chacun leurs lots de disputes, d'engueulades, de claquages de porte et de cassages de vaisselle. Mais leur secret était dans la communication qu'ils avaient instaurée. Certes,parfois celle-ci était forcée par Stiles, mais avec le temps le plus jeune n'avait plus besoin d'obliger son compagnon taciturne à s'ouvrir. Pas toujours en tout cas... Et puis bien sûr, une fois le problème discuté, même s'il y avait toujours un désaccord, il y avait la réconciliation, qui pour le coup, mettait toujours tout le monde d'accord.

 

Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. La dispute était différente, trop importante, sujet trop sensible. Peut-être que le sujet amenait tout simplement trop d'émotions à tous les deux. Le résultat était donc aussi différent que d'habitude. Aujourd'hui Stiles avait claqué la porte sans un mot. En temps normal il aurait lancé une flopée de mots fleuris à sonconjoint, le tout sur une dose de sarcasme avant de claquer la porte. Là, seul le bruit de cette porte avait accompagné son départ.

 

Mais ce n'était pas tout. En temps normal, Stiles serait parti voir Scott, son frère de cœur. Il lui aurait tout raconté, sans attendre de réponse, peut-être aurait-il insulté Derek avec son aide. Cependant après il serait rentré parler avec Derek et à ce moment aurait eu lieu leur discussion, suivie de leur réconciliation (pas toujours au lit, et pas toujours dans cetordre). Or, cette fois-ci, il ne s'était pas rendu chez Scott... Non. Cette fois-ci ses pas l'avaient guidé à la maison qui l'avait vu grandir. Il était rentré grâce à sa clé qu'il conservait pour mettre des plats sains dans le frigo de son père, et il s'était installé sur son lit puis s'était simplement endormi là.

 

Plus tard dans la nuit, quand son père était rentré de son service du commissariat, il avait vu la lumière à l'étage. Il monta immédiatement, arme au poing. Cependant le voleur présumé n'était autre que son fils endormi sur ses couvertures. Face à ce spectacle, même s'il était tracassé du pourquoi Stiles avait ressenti le besoin d'être là, il ne put s'empêcher d'être attendride voir son fils unique à la maison. Sa grande demeure lui paraissait toujours vide depuis qu'il était parti. Il prit donc le temps de le déchausser et de le recouvrir de sa couverture, un sourire sur les lèvres.

 

-Bonne nuit Genim. Avait-il chuchoté en lui embrassant le front.

 

Puis il partit lui aussi se reposer, non sans avoir envoyé un message à Derek « Je sais pas ce qu'ils'est passé, mais ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il roupille à la maison. Maintenant dors fils. » Et effectivement, le père Stilinski avait vu juste, Derek se faisait dumouron depuis la seconde oùStiles avait passé le seuil du loft en silence. Et il tournait en rond comme un loup en cage depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. Soulagé de le savoir en sécurité, il partit se reposer dans leur lit vide et froid.

 

Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner, Stiles avait eu la conversation la plus sérieuse qu'il n'avait jamais eue avec son père. Stiles lui avait dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, son père avait écouté puis encore écouté. Son fils lui avait posé des questions, beaucoup de questions. Et il avait pris le temps de répondre à chacune d'elles, le plus sincèrement possible. Au final leur petit déjeuner s'était éternisé jusqu'à midi et Stiles était parti en souriant. Il avait serré son père dans ses bras et avait presque couru jusqu'au loft. En réalité il regrettait même d'être venu à pied. Outre le fait d'être pressé de retrouver son homme, il s'était mis à pleuvoir des cordes à peine à la moitié du trajet. C'est donc trempé jusqu'à l'os qu'il poussa la porte de l’appartement.

 

À peine avait-il franchi le seuil de la porte qu'il se retrouva écrasé dans l’étreinte chaude de son compagnon, entouré de ses « Je suis désolé Stiles... ». Ce fut avec un grand sourire caché dans l'étreinte humide qu'il lui répondit en passant les bras autour de la taille musclée de Derek.

 

-Tu vas être tout mouillé.

 

La voix de Stiles était amusée mais Derek, soulagé de n'entendre aucune rancune dans celle-ci, ne fit que le serrer plus fort entre ses bras, trempant un peu plus le Henley qu'il avait enfilé avec son jeans quand il s'était levé le matin même. Ce fut finalement Stiles qui, après plusieurs minutes à refroidir son compagnon en récupérant de sa chaleur, amorça la séparation de leur corps en appuyant sur le torse de son homme. Une fois assez éloigné pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux sans loucher, il posa ses grandes mains sur les joues de son compagnon, bougeant ses doigts dans sa barbe dont il adorait appréhender la longueur, puis entra directement dans le vif du sujet :

 

-Je comprends que tu aies peur Derek.

 

celui-ci fit mine de vouloir parler mais Stiles l'arrêta en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres et reprit :

 

-Je comprends Derek, mais on peut. Je sais que tu en as envie, je le vois à ton regard quand tu vois Ali, et moi aussi je voudrais connaître ce bonheur. Mais tu ne dois pas t'arrêter à la peur qui te ronge. Cette peur que tu as de tout perdre. Cette peur de nos différences : mon hyperactivité, ton côté loup, le fait que l'on soit deux hommes. Ce ne sont pas les vrais problèmes.

 

-Mais... fut le seul mot qui était parvenu à franchir les lèvres de Derek dans sa tentative de prise de parole.

 

-Il n'y a pas de mais Derek, s'agaça Stiles, tu crois quoi à la fin ? Que Scott et Kira ou même nos parents, n'avaient pas peur ? Bien sûr que si, ils avaient la trouille même ! Combien de fois Scott est venu me voirparce qu'il ne se pensait pas capable de s'occuper d'Ali ? Même avec Raiden il a continué à avoir peur ! Et maintenant, regarde-les. Au final mon père s'en est très bien sorti avec mon hyperactivité, et toi Derek, ton enfance de louveteau c'était si horrible ?

 

Derek sourit en repensant à sa jeunesse, lui, sa mère et ses sœurs, courant dans les bois. Non son enfance avait était parfaite, tellement qu'il n'avait pas été préparé à la suite. Mais comment aurait-il pu ? Mais malgré tout, pour rien au monde il ne changerait ça.

 

-Non. c'était parfait.

 

Derek posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Stiles, l'homme qui lui ouvrait les yeux depuis toutes ces années. Il l'avait déjà fait en faisant le premier pas sept ans plus tôt, quand ils s'étaient enfin mis ensemble. C'était Stiles qui lui ouvrait les yeux quand il ne voyait pas de solution à un problème. Toujours lui. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il ferait sans cet homme à ses côtés. Se détachant de ses lèvres, il posa la dernière question qu'il voulait lui poser avant d'être sûr d'accepter.

 

-Mais...

 

Derek hésita, mais sous le regard sévère, il posa sa question :

 

-Pourquoi ne pas vouloir simplement adopter un enfant ?

 

Stiles sembla sincèrement réfléchir à la question. Au début, quand ils avaient enfin décidé d'essayer tous les deux, ils profitaient simplement de ce qu'ils avaient. Puis le temps avait fait son œuvre. Scott et Kira s'étaient mariés et ils avaient eu une petite fille, la merveilleuse petite Ali dont Stiles était le parrain. Derek avait été jaloux en l'apprenant mais Kira lui avait soufflé dans l'oreille qu'elle en ferait un autre, rien que pour lui. Et deux ans plus tard était né le petit Raiden. Depuis, Raiden et Ali avaient grandi : ils avaient respectivement deux et quatre ans.

 

Stiles et Derek, eux , en avaient vingt-sept et trente-trois. On aurait pu penser que c'était jeune pour ce genre d'envie, mais Stiles voyait le regard envieux de son amant quand il regardait les enfants de son meilleur ami. Ces petits anges, mi-renard mi-loup, des petits Reloups selon Stiles. Mais peu importait ce qu'il avait dit jusque-là à Derek. Stiles le savait : il avait toujours le même regard que son compagnon lorsqu'il les voyait.

 

Seulement voilà, leur situation ne laissait que peu d’opportunité pour avoir des enfants. Adopter et faire le bonheur d'un enfant aurait été bien mais Stiles voulait _Leur_ enfant. Sans doute était-ce égoïste mais peu lui importait. Donc il ne lui restait plus que deux solutions : Faire appel à une sorcière dans l'espoir qu'elle trouve un sort pour que l'un deux puisseprocréer, ou alors trouver un vagin volontaire. Après tout, la gestation pour autrui, cela se faisait de nos jours. Sortant de ses pensées Stiles se décida enfin de répondre à Derek.

 

-Par égoïsme peut-être, je ne sais pas vraiment Derek. Mais si c'est vrai que je veux un enfant, je veux qu'il soit de notre sang, forgé à partir de nous, de ce qui fait de nous ce que nous sommes.

 

Touché plus que de raison par les paroles de son compagnon, Derek le prit à nouveau dans ses bras, et approchant sa bouche de son oreille. Il y souffla ces quelques mots qui mirent une fin définitive à leur désaccord.

 

-Moi aussi je suis égoïste.

 

oOOooOOo

 

Et voilà nos deux amoureux à nouveau en phase, et ce depuis plusieurs semaines, mais ils avaient encore une question importante : Où trouve-t-on des vagins ? Où trouve-t-on des mères porteuses ? Ils avaient rapidement regardé des sites qui traitaient du sujet des gestations pour autrui, mais après une longue conversation, ils s'étaient demandé si ce n'était pas mieux s'ils connaissaient personnellement la mère. Ainsi, leur enfant aurait toujours un contact avec elle. Ayant tous les deux perdu leur mère, ils ne voulaient pas que leur enfant grandisse sans elle. Maintenant, quelles étaient les femmes qu'ils connaissaient qui seraient prêtes à porter pendant neuf mois leur enfant ? Telle était la question.

 

Derek avait avancé queBraeden accepterait très certainement puisqu'ils étaient toujours en bons termes. Mais Stiles avait commencé à crier sur Derek en entendant cela. Il lui avait hurlé dessus que s'il faisait ça, il n'avait qu'à retourner avec elle, et il avait boudé pendant dix minutes en se mettant à l’extrémité du canapésur lequel ils discutaient. Mais il était revenu tout penaud vers lui en s'excusant de s'être emporté et Derek lui avait dit que son idée était idiote. Et finalement, Stiles eut les mots qui avaient dénoué leur problème.

 

-Pourquoi on ne demanderait pas à Lydia ?

 

Et, avant même que Derek réagisse, Stiles déploya ses arguments :

 

-Elle fait partie de la meute, contrairement à Braeden, et c'est un avantage incontestable. Ses pouvoirs de banshee sautent souvent beaucoup de générations et je ne pense pas que ce soit un problème de toute façon. Elle est jolie, pas que je sois superficiel, mais en plus d'être belle, elle est intelligente. Et ça, c'est le cocktail infaillible pour vivre de nos jours. Et puis, tu sais que je n'ai jamais _vraiment_ été amoureux d'elle, donc tu n'as pas à être jaloux. Et je t'ai dit que le fait qu'elle fasse partie de la meute était un avantage indéniable ?

 

Après son monologue, Stiles regarda ses mains pendant que Derek combla l’espace qui les séparaient encore sur le canapé, jusqu'à ce que leur cuisse se touche.

-Je crois bien que, encore une fois, c'est toi qui a raison.

 

Stiles rigola à ces mots et releva son regard d'ambre vers celui de son homme.

 

-Un jour, tu avoueras ma supériorité en toutes choses...

 

Et leurs rires se mélangèrent dans le loft, heureux de voir leurs interrogations trouver des réponses. Prisd'une envie subite (effet de leur joie) ils se prouvèrent leur amour sur ce canapé, aux yeux de toutes les divinités existantes, telles que Merlin et les autres, les nouveaux et les anciens dieux.

 

Après cela, chez les Hale-Stilinski, il y eut beaucoup de parties de pierre papier ciseau jouées pour savoir qui de Derek ou de Stiles irait parler à Lydia. Pourtant, à chaque fois que l'un ou l'autre se retrouvait avec elle, il ne faisait qu'aborder le sujet de façon détourné pour finalement changer de sujet, trop effrayé par la jeune femme. Il fallait avouer que Lydia n'était pas tendre. Elle avait même un sacré caractère. D'ailleurs, le jour où Dereks'était fait engueuler parce qu'il était rentré dans son appartement avec ses chaussures alors qu'elle venait de laver, il avait failli complètement renoncer.

 

Il était rentré chez eux, la queue entre les jambes, et avait dit à Stiles qu'il fallait trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Mais le fils du shérif l'avait encore une fois rassuré en quelques mots.

 

-Dans notre monde il faut avoir une sacrée paire de couilles pour survivre, c'est une bonne chose.

 

Et en lui disant cela, ilss'étaient tous deux rendu compte qu'il était temps d'arrêter de tourner autour du pot. Plus de deux mois qu'ils étaient d'accord pour demander à Lydia, et ils ne l'avaienttoujours pas fait. Pour le coup, c'était eux qui « avaient besoin d'une paire de couilles » avait marmonné Stiles. Dereks'était vexé en l'entendant et avait appelé Lydia.

 

-Allô Lydia, c'est Derek... Ça va toujours, et toi ?... Oui heu, je t'appelle parce qu'on voulait t'inviter à manger au loft ce soir, si tu as envie bien sûr... Cool, heu bah à ce soir ?... Vingt heures c'est parfait... Bye.

 

Après avoir raccroché, Derek regarda Stiles en haussant les sourcils, semblant dire « tu vois, mes couilles vont bien, tu peux vérifier... ». Et Stiles tapota son épaule comme il l'aurait fait avec Scott avant de se rendre à la cuisine pour cacher un sourire victorieux qui naissait sur les lèvres. Après tout, il avait eu exactement ce qu'il voulait.

 

Le soir-même, Derek avait sorti la belle vaisselle et Stiles avait préparé les plats préférés de Lydia. En entrée, il avait fait des petites tours de concombres au saumon. En plat, des tagliatelles aux crevettes, et pour le dessert, Stiles lui avait fait le péché mignon de la jeune femme : un Saint-honoré aux fraises. Depuis qu'il avait appris, alors qu'ils avaient quinze ans, que c'était son dessert préféré, il s'était entraîné à réaliser cette pâtisserie française, jusqu'à la réussir parfaitement. Et depuis, il lui en faisait pour toutes les grandes occasions. Elle en était d'ailleurs toujours folle de joie, même si elle ne faisait que râler qu'elle allait devoir faire plus de sport par sa faute.

 

Quand Lydia fut enfin arrivée dans sa belle robe fleurie ce soir-là, tous les deux s'étaient demandé comment elle faisait avec le temps qu'il faisait dehors. Mais ils se contentèrent de l'accueillir chaleureusement, peut-être trop vu le regard soupçonneux de l'invitée d'honneur, mais elle ne dit rien.

 

Ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien pendant qu'ils buvaient un petit apéritif, demandant à Lydia si elle avait rencontré quelqu'un. Car la jeune femme, depuis le départ de Jordan avait renoncé aux relations sur le long terme. Il fallait avouer qu'avant Jordan, Jackson était lui aussi parti et Aiden... Elle préférait ne jamais en parler. En résumé, toutes ses histoires d'amour étaient plutôt désastreuses. C'était pourquoi elle se contentait de chercher un homme pour réchauffer son lit quand bon lui semblait. Cela rendait Stiles triste de la savoir seule, mais il préférait se contenter d'être là pour elle.

 

La soirée continua doucement entre les rires et les discussions plus ou moins sérieuses. Ils s'étaient mis à table sous les rires, et Stiles était heureux de les voir manger avec appétit ses petits plats. Et quand il amena enfin le dessert, ce fut avec un grand sourire.

 

Lydia eut un regard suspicieux en voyant _son_ Saint-honoré, mais ne dit rien à ses hôtes. C'était son dessert spécial. Stiles le lui avait fait en tout quatre fois : pour sa majorité, pour la fin de ses études, pour la publication de sa thèse en mathématiques, et enfin, pour fêter sa médaille au concours de Fields. Pas une fois de plus, jusqu'à maintenant.

 

Stiles attendait donc toujours des occasions très spéciales pour le faire. Et pour cause, adolescent il en avait fait beaucoup trop qui avaientfini à la poubelle sous le regard horrifié de son père et de Scott.

 

Lydia ne l'avait su que plus tard. Mais quand Stiles avait appris que c'était son dessert préféré (elle ne savait toujours pas comment) il avait décidé d'apprendre à le faire. Et ce, au grand damne du shérif qui n'avait jamais le droit d'y toucher car, citons Stiles : _« Ce n'est pas bon pour ton cœur »_. Alors quand le jeune Stilinski faisait _La_ pâtisserie, il invitait Scott et le faisait goûter devant son père. Évidement, si par malheur Scott ou Stiles trouvaient la moindre chose qui n'allait pas, Stiles jetait la pâtisserie avant de la recommencer. Autant dire que beaucoup de fraiseset de crème avaient été sacrifiées, et ce n'était que rarement à cause de Scott.

 

Tout cela pour dire que si Stiles avait fait _ce_ dessert, Lydia elle, venait d'avoir la confirmation que l'invitation de ce soir était pour quelque chose d'important. La jeune femme fit donc naviguer son regard entre le plat puis ses deux hôtes. Elle afficha soudain un air très sérieux, effrayant quelque peu les deux hommes qui se ratatinèrent discrètement sur leur chaise. Elle se redressa alors de toute sa stature, posa les coudes sur la table puis croisa les mains devant son visage,et passant toujours son regard de l'un à l'autre. Après quelques longues secondes de cette torture psychologique, elle prit enfin la parole :

 

-Alors ? Besoin d'un vagin ?

 

 

oOOo MOIS 1 oOOo

 

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que Lydia avait lancé la bombe, juste avant de manger avec plaisir son dessert. Elle avait depuis bien longtemps compris leur manège. Elle connaissait les deux idiots qu'ils étaient comme si elle les avait faits. Bien sûr, après les avoir effrayés quelques minutes, elle avait accepté d'être la mère de leur enfant, sous quelques conditions auxquelles elle avait déjà réfléchi au préalable et qu'elle leur avait énumérées.

 

1-Elle avait exigé que les deux hommes soient clairs avec leur enfant en ce qui concernait son rôle. Elle ne voulait pas être à l'écart, même si elle promettait de ne pas empiéter sur leur autorité parentale.

 

Ce qu'ils avaient immédiatement accepté, évidement.

 

2-Elle avait ordonné à Derek de faire reconstruire, ou réparer, le manoir Hale. Elle était persuadée que c'était une étape importante pour qu'il puisse avancer. De plus, elle refusait que leur enfant vive dans un loft, aussi classe soit-il.

 

Derek avait longuement hésité sur cette exigence et, après avoir discuté avec Stiles, il avait compris : la jeune femme avait raison. Il ne pouvait élever un enfant s'il continuait à vivre avec les fantômes de son passé. Et cela pouvait très bien se traduire par la reconstruction du manoir. Il fit donc appel à un architecte et des entrepreneurs pour réparer les dégâts de sa maison.

 

3-Elle avait exigé d'habiter avec eux durant la grossesse. Ce qui paraissait normal, puisque Lydia vivait seule dans un appartement, au quatrième étage, sans ascenseur. Mais surtout, elle voulait avoir deux hommes forts à sa disposition.

 

Les deux hommes avaient cette fois encore acquiescé directement. En réalité, ils étaient même soulagés qu'elle le propose d'elle-même, mais ils ignoraient le sort qu'elle leur réservait.

 

4-Elle voulait qu'ils décident à l'avance qui serait le père. Lydia avait étudié le sujet : elle avait vite vu que la plupart du temps les deux pères étaientles donneursde sperm. Mais, avec les quelques soucis de poils ou d'hyperactivité du couple, elle avait exigé qu'il n'y ait qu'un donneur pour ne pas avoir de surprise surtout du côté poils, et être ainsi préparée.

 

Le reste de leur soirée avait été remplie. de questions, de réponses, d'arguments, de contres-arguments, pour qu'ils se décident enfin. Car les garçons, bien trop dans leur recherche de vagin, ne s'étaient pas penchés sur ce sujet. Heureusement, grâce à l'aide de leur amie, ils avaient enfin fait leur choix. Ce sera Derek. Il avait d'abord refusé mais, quand Stiles lui avait parlé de la maladie de sa mère, il avait vite réalisé que ses gènes Lycanthropes n'étaient peut-être pas une mauvaise chose.

 

oOOooOOo

 

Depuis, les jours s'étaient écoulés, le beau temps était revenu avec le mois de mai. Mais surtout, c'était enfin officiel. Cela faisait une semaine que l'abeille de Derek avait pollinisé le bourgeon de Lydia. Selon le docteur, l'insecte avait bien fait son boulot. Lydia avait donc préparé ses valises pour directement aménager dans le manoir fraîchement reconstruit.

 

Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus d'une semaine que Lydia s'était installée dans la nouvelle maison des Hale-Stilinski. Cela faisait donc un peu plus d'une semaine que les deux hommes étaient à ses ordres. Stiles et Derek s’interrogeaient beaucoup sur ce qu'il adviendrait d'eux, lorsque les nausées et les sautes d'humeurs décrites dans tous les livres de grossesse qu'ils avaient lus commenceraient. Mais, pour le moment, la jeune femme était relativement calme.

 

Enfin calme... N'oublions pas que nous parlons de Lydia Martin. Il était donc impossible pour elle de rester calme. Et elle faisait bien savoir quand quelque chose n'allait pas, principalement en ce qui concernait son alimentation.

 

Il fallait absolument qu'elle mange équilibré, ce que Stiles approuvait. Et quand c'était lui qui préparait les repas, la jeune femme était toujours satisfaite. Par contre, lorsque Derek passait derrière les fourneaux, elle trouvait toujours à redire : trop salé, trop de gras, pas assez de goût... Plusieurs fois, elle se déclara même bien trop écœurée pour manger. L'odeur l'indisposait, disait-elle. Et généralement, après cela Derek se vexait et il obligeait Stiles à manger la part de Lydia. Mais un soir, Stiles avait râlé après son compagnon.

 

-Mais je vais prendre dix kilos si tu me fais manger sa part à chaque fois Derek !

 

-Les papas prennent souvent du poids en même temps que la maman, c'est normal Stiles. Mange.

 

Derek avait accompagné ses paroles d'un mouvement de sourcils et Stiles avait soupiré avant de manger.

 

En général, quand un repas finissait ainsi, ils retrouvaient Lydia assoupie sur le canapé et Stiles la recouvrait d'une couverture. Bien sûr, les trois-quarts du temps, à peine avait-il posé la couverture qu'elle se réveillait. Et souvent, elle annonçait comme si elle n'avait jamais été fatiguée qu'elle allait faire un tour en ville.

 

La première fois, Derek avait exigé de la suivre : Il avait peur qu'elle fasse une mauvaise rencontre, ou qu'elle tombe dans un ravin, ce genre de catastrophe. Lydia n'avait pas refusé, pour le plus grand étonnement de Stiles. Une fois à la galerie marchande, elle en avait profité pour faire tous les magasins, avec son porteur de courses attitré. Tandis que Derek avait commencé à grogner sous la pile de courses de la jeune femme, elle l'avait toisé de toute sa hauteur, et avait pris un ton cinglant :

 

-La prochaine fois, tu n’oublieras donc pas que je suis enceinte, pas malade.

 

 

oOOo MOIS 2 oOOo

 

Presque deux mois que Lydia vivait avec Stiles et Derek. Le premier mois, elle avait allègrement profité d'avoir les deux hommes pour elle mais maintenant, elle trouvait cela beaucoup moins marrant. Surtout quand ils n'étaient pas là pour lui tenir les cheveux ou lui donner un verre d'eau après qu'elle ait vomi ses tripes.

 

Malheureusement, si parfois il n'y avait personne, c'était quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent du temps sa faute à elle. Mais, sa faute ou pas, rien n'y faisait :cela insupportait quand même la future maman. Prenons par exemple ce samedi de juin.

 

Lydia s'était plainte toute la matinée. Sous les oreilles plus ou moins attentives de Derek et Stilesqui, avec les jours, s’étaient habituésà l'entendre râler. Mais, alors que Derek était concentré sur un dossier qu'il devait rendre et que Stiles remplissait de la paperasse, Derek se leva d'un bond sur sa chaise, stoppant net les jérémiades de Lydia et l'activité de Stiles.

 

-Derek ? Avait demandé Stiles d'une voix hésitante.

 

-Je te préviens Derek, tu as déjà fait trois fois depuis le début du mois le coup du « J'entends son cœur » alors qu'en fait c'était un écureuil dans un arbre ! Si tu recommences tu aurasle pied de Stiles au cul !

 

Stiles avait regardé Lydia avec de gros yeux. Il préférerait vraiment qu'elle laisse ses pieds en dehors de cela. En plus, il était sûr que Derek avait chassé tous les écureuils. Lydia comprit vite ce qui passait par la tête de l'hyperactif puisqu'elle reprit la parole, sans laisser les hommes en placer une :

 

-Me regarde pas comme ça, tes pieds sont plus efficaces, tu fais du 45 !

 

À cette remarque, Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour répondre par un sarcasme de son cru, Derek leva un main devant lui.

 

-Chut ! Taisez-vous ! Tous les deux !

 

Surces sages paroles, le loup s'était approché de Lydia, s'agenouillant devant le fauteuil où elle avait lu jusqu'à maintenant un magazine féminin. Lydia n'osait plus bouger, attendant le verdict de Stéthoscope Derek. Elle eut bien vite le verdict quand, au lieu de l'air déçu des dernières fois, un sourire niais était né sur ses lèvres alors qu'il penchait la tête.

 

Le voyant réagir ainsi, Stiles s'approcha d'eux et pencha la tête en miroir à Derek, comme si lui aussi il pouvait entendre le petit cœur. Mais aucun sourire niais ne naquit sur ses lèvres à lui. Il n'entendait pas. Personne ne vit son regard triste, Lydia était trop occupée à sourire béatement en regardant Derek qui avait les yeux clos depuis plus d'une minute. Mais Lydia cassa bien vite l'ambiance.

 

-Stiles, je _veux_ mon gâteau pour fêter ça. Allez acheter tout ce qu'il faut. Maintenant. Tous les deux.

 

Derek cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ne comprenant pas ce qu'avait demandé Lydia, mais il suivit sagement Stiles qui le tirait par le bras pour aller à la voiture. Stiles s'était mis derrière le volant avec une mine renfrognée que Derek n'avait toujours pas remarquée.

 

-Je l'ai entendu...

 

Stiles était sûr que Derek ne s'était même pas aperçu que ces mots avaient franchi ses lèvres, perdu dans la contemplation du pare-brise. Peut-être ne s'était-il même pas rendu compte qu'il était dans sa nouvelle Toyota familiale.

 

-Oui bon, c'est bon. On avait compris Der'...

 

Derek sursauta en entendant le ton de son compagnon et son surnom :il ne l'utilisait que quand il était énervé. Il le fixa donc avec des grands yeux, atterrissant enfin de la planète _Je-viens-de-réaliser-que-je-vais-être-papa_. Et maintenant que sa conscience avait refait surface, il tenta de comprendre ce qu'il n'allait pas avec Stiles. Mais il avait beau chercher il ne voyait pas, il tricha donc en inspirant une goulée d'air.

 

-Pourquoi tu es jaloux Stiles ?

 

Le susnommé ne répondit pas, passant simplement une main dans ses cheveux avant de la reposer sur la boîte de vitesses. Oui. Il était jaloux, mais il n'y avait pas que cela.

 

-Oh !

 

Derek afficha sa compréhension et continua :

 

-Si tu veux on peut avancer le rendez-vous pour l'échographie ?

 

Après cela, Derek avait posé une main sur celle de Stiles, et il l'avait rassuré durant tout le trajet. Autant sur la place qu'il occupait dans leur histoire que sur l'amour qu'il lui portait. Lui aussi allait devenir papa. Peu importait de qui venait le spermatozoïde, il était _son_ compagnon. C'était tous les trois, ensemble, qu'ils allaient avoir un enfant, qu'ils allaient devenir parents. Une fois sur le parking, ils s'étaient embrassés comme la première fois, avec toute leur passion. Et enfin c'était avec un Stiles joyeux qu'ils allèrent acheter les ingrédients du gâteau.

 

Pendant ce temps au manoir, Lydia avait craqué, elle avait pris un sachet de Dragibus, ne voulant plus attendre son gâteau. La jeune femme avait mangé goulûment tous les Dragibus noirs avant de s'arrêter net et de courir jusqu'aux toilettes pour vomir. Seule, sans personne pour lui tenir les cheveux ou lui apporter son verre d'eau. Puis, elle maugréa des propos incompréhensibles sur les hommes qui n'étaient jamais là quand on avait besoin d'eux en retournant dans le salon. Quand les deux hommes franchirent enfin le pas de la porte, une bonne demi-heure après, elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce de derrière son magazine.

 

-On a tout ce qu'il faut pour ton Saint-Honoré Lydia ! Avait joyeusement annoncé Stiles.

 

-Je n'en veux plus.

 

La mâchoire de Stiles tomba presque jusqu'au sol sous la surprise, Derek quant à lui resta stoïque, fidèle à lui-même. Ça ne l'étonnait pas beaucoup, il avait plus l'habitude que Stiles certainement. Surtout qu'elle refusait presque toujours de manger ce qu'il cuisinait. Seule la recette de lasagne qu'il tenait de sa mère avait trouvé grâce aux yeux de la blonde vénitienne.

 

-Ne sois pas si choqué Stiles ! Vous allez déformer mon corps pour vos propres intérêts. Je veux une terrine d'agrumes fraîche à la verveine. Et je me fiche que les magasins soient fermés maintenant et qu'aucun de vous ne sache faire ce plat, je dois nourrir votre bébé comme il se doit, mais je ne suis pas obligée de prendre quarante kilos avec tes gâteaux Stiles.

 

Sur cesmots, Lydia était partie. Autant vous dire qu'elle n'avait finalement jamais mangé la terrine qu'avait faite Stiles. Et elle avait également laissé derrière elle une odeur de rancune que ne comprenait pas Derek, puisqu'il était bien trop occupé à écouter le cœur de leur bébé qui battait doucement à l'unisson avec celui de Lydia.

 

Derek se réveilla en sursaut cette nuit-là. Il avait rêvé ? Il se tourna vers Stiles et vit qu'il était profondément endormi, son cœur était calme. lui ne rêvait pas. Troublé et ne se rappelant pas de son rêve, il se leva pour aller jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de Lydia. Une fois devant celle-ci, il hésita un court instant avant de finalement appuyer sur la poignée.

 

Une fois à l'intérieur il s'approcha à pas de loup pour ne pas réveiller la jeune femme et il tendit l'oreille. La concentration lui fit fermer les yeux et froncer les sourcils. Il était persuadé qu'il ratait quelque chose. il tenta d'occulter le cœur calme de la jeune femme et s'agenouilla à côté du lit, rapprochant son visage jusqu'à ce que son oreille soit presque collée au tout petit ventre rebondi.

 

Il le tenait ! Ce son qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre...

 

-Deux cœurs...

 

Sous le choc et la surprise, il n'avait pas réussi à empêcher ses mots de sortir. Et il ouvrit de grands yeux pour tomber directement sur le regard bien réveillé de Lydia. Derek ne savait pas si elle avait entendu, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'éloigner, il eut sa réponse :

 

-Écoute-les, Chuchota-t-elle.

 

Pour accompagner ses paroles elle glissa une main dans les cheveux sombres de Derek pour qu'il pose sa tête sur son ventre. Puis ils s’endormirent tous les deux dans cette position.

 

Le lendemain matin, Derek avait été réveillé en sursaut sur le sol de la chambre de Lydia à cause d'un cri. La propriétaire de la chambre avait manqué de peu de lui marcher dessus et elle s'était laissée retomber sur le lit.

 

-C'était pas un rêve. Des jumeaux.

 

Cette constatation semblait la dépasser.

 

-Tu ne pouvais pas avoir des spermatozoïdes moins performants ? STILES ! Viens ici,on a une grande nouvelle !

 

 

oOOo MOIS 3 oOOo

 

 

Stiles était sur la route pour rentrer de son travail au commissariat. Il chantait à tue-tête comme souvent depuis qu'il avait enfin entendule cœur des bébés lors de l’échographie. La nouvelle des jumeaux avait été un choc. Il avait eu peur. Non, il avait grave paniqué. Mais Lydia l'avait vite rassuré avec ses mots et, surtout, elle leur avait fait une proposition merveilleuse. C'était un petit mois auparavant.

 

 _-Le manoir est immense._ _Je ne voulais pas proposer plus tôt parce que je ne savais pas comment la cohabitation allait marcher, mais on est bien là, non ?_

 

_Les garçons n'avaient pas été sûrs de comprendre où elle voulait en venir et ils l'avaient regardée avec insistance attendant la fin de ce qu'elle avait à dire, ne jugeant pas utile de répondre à sa question. Bien sûr qu'ils étaient bien._

 

 _-Outre le fait que vous auriez pu vous en sortir sans moi, je pourrais venir habiter ici ? Je ne veux pas vous forcer ou quoi que ce soit. C'est juste une idée. Enfin bon, je me doute que ça sera sûrement compliqué. Notre situation, je veux dire. Mais je serai v_ _raiment heureuse d'être là pour les petits bouts._

 

 _Elle ne leur avait jamais sem_ _blé aussi timide qu'à cet instant. Lydia Martin s'était montrée timide face à deux mâles. Stiles se dit de noter cette date d'une croix dans le calendrier. Il la prit dans ses bras avant de chuchoter à son oreille :_

 

_-Je sais pas pour Derek, mais pour moi ce serait avec plaisir._

 

_Après cela, Derek avait rejoint le câlin. Lui aussi était heureux de cette proposition et ce fut dans cette profusion d'amour qu'il décidèrent de finalement faire le gâteau de Lydia pour fêter cette décision._

 

Un mois plus tard, c'était donc en chantant toujours qu'il arriva face à l'entrée du manoir. À ce moment précis, il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'y avait pas de sang sur la porte, pas de cris ou quoi que ce soit qui pourrais annoncer de violents événements. Mais il savait au plus profond de ses tripes qu'il se passait quelque chose.

 

Pourquoi ? À cause du silence. Un silence pesant qui était tombé sur le loft. Derek, qui travaillait chez eux, était quelqu'un de silencieux qui parlait peu. Mais depuis que Lydia habitait avec eux, dès qu'il rentrait il entendait des vives conversations. Souvent,Lydia qui disait à Derek comment faire son travail. Mais là, justement, pas une parole et il avait pourtant bien vu toutes les voitures devant la maison.

 

Sentant la panique monter en lui, Stiles courut jusqu'au salon et ce qu'il vit le stoppa net. Lydia reniflait dans le tee-shirt de Derek qui la serrait dans ses bras sur le canapé, une main réconfortante dans son dos et dans ses cheveux. Derek avait regardé Stiles d'un air indéchiffrable qui n'aida aucunement Stiles à ne pas paniquer. Au contraire il sentait une peur insidieuse monter en lui. _Que s’était-il passé ? Lydia était-elle ma_ _lade ? Les bébés n'allaient_ _-_ _ils pa_ _s bien ?_ Sentant la panique de son compagnon, Derek fit les gros yeux en comprenant ce qu'il était en train d'imaginer.

 

-Stop Stiles. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

 

Derek eut un sourire à sa phrase. En d'autres circonstances Stiles l'aurait relevé mais il comprenait que l'imagination débordante de ce dernier lui ait joué des tours. Pour expliquer la crise de larmes de la jeune femme, qui n'avait pas levé son nez du tee-shirt de Derek, il indiqua d'un mouvement de tête la télévision.

 

Stiles reconnut immédiatement l'acteur et le film qui était sur pause. Ce n'était personne d'autre que Heath Ledger, dans _Le secret de Brokeback Mountain_. Stiles réfléchit quelques instants et regarda à nouveau Derek qui mima en silence le mot « Hormones » suivi d'un froncement de nez qui fit sourire le plus jeune.

 

Enfin soulagé, il pourrait presque rigoler face à la détresse qu'il remarquait enfin chez les sourcils de Derek qui semblaient lui dire : _« Au_ ~~~~_secours ! Libère-nous ! »_. Stiles, étant bien trop gentil, vint au secours des sourcils en détresse. D'un mouvement de main, il fit signe à Derek de lui laisser la place pour pouvoir prendre la relève. La jeune femme loucha sur le nez de Stiles quand elle comprit qu'elle changeait de bras, et elle lui fit un sourire humide.

 

-Allons ma Lily, faut pas se mettre dans tous tes états comme ça ! Tu vas ruiner ton maquillage. Tu avais oublié ta glace au chocolat avant de commencer le film ?

 

Lydia eut un rire dans un reniflement et enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Stiles, puis elle posa ses jambes en travers des siennes pour être bien installée et pouvoir poser sa tête sur l'épaule de celui-ci. Derek regarda le spectacle qu'ils offraient avec des sentiments de jalousie et de soulagement savamment mélangés. Consoler n'était décidément pas son truc. Il se décida donc à les laisser ensemble quand Stiles lui fit un signe de tête pour lui dire que c'était bon. Et il partit préparer le repas du soir : des lasagnes. Au moins il était sûr que ça, Lydia mangerait.

 

Dans le salon, un reniflementretentit sous la masse de cheveux vénitiens avant que Lydia prenne la parole.

 

-C'était tellement vous...

 

Stiles comprenant qu'elle parlait du film tenta de se souvenir de ce film qu'il avait vu il y a longtemps maintenant. Se souvenant de leur histoire impossible, et de la fin tragique, il caressa le dos de la jeune femme.

 

-Mais enfin, Lydia, ne dit pas des bêtises. À leur place,Derek m'aurait enlevé et il aurait bâti une maison dans les bois, loin des jugements. On aurait vécu heureux avec de l'amour et de l'eau fraîche.

 

Un rire plus fort que les pleurs secoua la jeune femme.

 

-Il aurait chassé des animaux pour vous nourrir ?

 

Stiles sourit à la question de Lydia.

 

-Bien sûr, il aurait chassé le caribou à mains nues, ou les pauvres petits écureuils.

 

Imaginant Derek chasser le caribou et les écureuils seulement muni de ses griffes était tellement cocasse que Lydia se mit à rire franchement. Elle riait tellement qu'elle fut obligée de s'éloigner de Stiles pour se tenir les côtes douloureuses. Derek intrigué se déplaça jusqu'au salon pour savoir ce qu'il se passait, mais cela ne fit que redoubler les rires. Derek ne chercha pas plus à comprendre et retourna cuisinier, sous les rires de Stiles et ceux de Lydia qui se mélangeaient.

 

oOOo MOIS 4 oOOo

 

Les nausées étaient pour Lydia un lointain souvenir (les sautes d'humeur, par contre...), et elle en était heureuse. Mais ce n'était pas tous les jours la joie. Comme en cette chaude nuit d’août. Elle était allongée dans le lit de la chambre qu'elle occupait et elle se tournait et se retournait depuis maintenant trop longtemps selon elle. En se tournant une énième fois vers le radio réveil, elle soupira d'agacement.

 

-Une heure du matin, il est UNE heure du matin et je n'ai toujours pas dormi.

 

Un grognement retentit de l'autre côté du couloir, et cela fit souffler plus encore la future maman qui avait une main posée sur son ventre bien rebondi. Comment osait-il grogner alors qu'elle, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir ? En plus, elle avait envie de faire pipi. Encore ! C'était la troisième fois qu'elle se relevait, c'était agaçant, mais pas autant que d'entendre un loup lui grogner après.

 

Elle se leva et fit le plus de bruit possible pour aller et revenir des toilettes. Une fois de nouveau installée dans son lit, elle prit la parole, sans même prendre la peine de hausser la voix, sûre qu'elle serait entendue :

 

-Derek, lève-toi et réveille Stiles.

 

Des marmonnements incompréhensibles retentirent dans toute la maison. Mais,juste avant qu'elle les ne rappelle à l’ordre pour qu'ils se magnent, elle les entendit arriver. Ils passèrent tous les deux la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte. Stiles avait encore les yeux fermés, comme si rien que cela était trop difficile là, au milieu de la nuit. Mais Derek, lui, était bien réveillé. Sans doute l'avait-il écoutée se tourner et se retourner toute la nuit.

 

-Je suis grosse et ça va pas aller en s'arrangeant. Je veux pas avoir des vergetures moi ! J'ai pas signé pour deux d'un coup. Il faut que vous alliez chercher de la pommade pour les vergetures. Maintenant.

 

Stiles ouvrit des grands yeux surpris mais, comme désolé pour la future maman. Il n'avait peut-être jamais eu de sentiments tels que ceux qu'il avait pour Derek pour la jeune femme, mais il était incontestable qu'il l'aimait et, avec ce qu'elle avait fait pour eux, il était prêt à tout faire pour elle.

 

-Tu n'es pas grosse Lily. Mais je vais à la pharmacie de garde tout de suite, t'inquiète pas.

 

Lydia eut un sourire plein de gratitude pour son ami. Elle le savait, il était prêt à tout pour elle et savoir cela lui faisait toujours plaisir au plus haut point.

 

-Non, je veux que tu restes avec moi, Derek n'a qu'à y aller. Te trompe pas, prends la bonne marque.

 

Derek ne discuta pas plus. Il embrassa la tempe de Stiles avec un _« pas de bêtise »_ puis, il partit enfiler un jeans pour pouvoir partir au plus vite. Son idée était simple, plus vite il partait, plus vite il arriverait à la pharmacie, plus vite il pourrait revenir et dormir.

 

Pendant ce temps-là, Stiles avait amené un coussin à la demande de Lydia pour qu'elle puisse mettre ses jambes en hauteur. Afin que son sang circule mieux, lui avait-elle dit, et d’éviter que ses jambes ne gonflent par la même occasion.

 

Une fois fait, elle s'installa au milieu de son grand lit et elle indiqua à Stiles la place à ses côtés en tapotant le matelas. Fatigué, il ne se fit pas prier pour prendre place sur le lit, se mettant sur le flanc pour pouvoir regarder et discuter avec la blonde vénitienne. Mais celle-ci ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder Stiles qui louchait sur son ventre à intervalles réguliers depuis qu'il était installé, comme s’il s’agissait de la septième merveille du monde.

 

Puis, sans que Stiles comprenne pourquoi, elle prit sa main et la posa à même la peau de son ventre qu'elle avait découvert. La main de Stiles était grande et recouvrait presque tout le ventre de Lydia. Ventre où l'on ne pouvait pas confondre la proéminence avec autre chose qu'une grossesse. Le contact fit naître un sourire d’une réelle béatitude sur le visage du papa. Il n'avait jamais osé le faire, trop impressionné. La peur de faire mal certainement, et Lydia, elle, avait bien remarqué que, contrairement à Derek, il n'osait pas le faire. C'est pourquoi elle avait décidé de prendre les devants et Stiles en était heureux. Il était comblé : Lydia l'avait rassuré d'un simple geste et d'un simple sourire.

 

Alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à lâcher des yeux le spectacle de sa main sur le ventre, il sursauta en levant son regard ambré vers Lydia.

 

-Qu'est-ce que... ?

 

Lydia eut un sourire indulgent face à l’incompréhension de Stiles : il n'avait pas rêvé. Il avait bien senti un petit mouvement sous sa main. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand et ses yeux s'embuèrent comme si c'était lui qui était sujet au dérèglement hormonal. Il embrassa la joue de Lydia et approcha son visage de son ventre, laissant sa main où elle était.

 

-C'est papa mes bébés !il faut laisser maman dormir maintenant.

 

Sa voix était douce, à peine plus forte qu'un chuchoti pourtant, Lydia était certaine que cela avait été efficace car, à peine cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux... Tous les quatre endormis. Ils dormaient si bien qu'ils n'entendirent pas Derek arriver et entrer dans la chambre. Et l'homme, rendu encore plus taciturne par sa balade nocturne, fut véritablement ému par le spectacle qui s'offrait sous ses yeux. Si quelqu'un le voyait là, il plaiderait non coupable : il n'avait pas un sourire niais, il avait simplement quelque chose dans l’œil, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il clignait plus vite des yeux.

 

Ne voulant pas les réveiller et ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de Lydia, il décida de mettre la pommade qu'il était parti chercher, et le fit en priant pour que la jeune femme ne se réveille pas. Il appliqua la pommade sur la peau tendue avec un sourire. Les mains de Lydia et celles de Stiles toujours sur son ventre ne bougèrent pas de toute la manœuvre. Et, alors qu'il s’apprêtait à enlever sa main,il sentit les bébés, _ses_ bébés, bouger tout doucement, déclenchant une réaction étrange chez lui. Une poussière plus grosse que les autres avait fait couler une larme de joie sur sa joue.

 

Il serait bien resté là mais il était fatigué. Il commença donc à s'éloigner quand Lydia, toujours ~~~~endormie, en apparence, attrapa sa main et tira dessus pour la remettre sur ton ventre avec celle de Stiles. À moitié penché sur le lit,Derek se décida enfin à s'installer à l’opposé de Stiles, aux côtés de la jeune femme.

 

Il embrassa la tempe de Lydia et,ce fut avec sa main emmêlée à celle de de son compagnon qu'ils finirent enfin leur courte nuit.

 

oOOo MOIS 5 oOOo

 

Lydia était heureuse. Cinq mois qu'elle était enceinte, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait aussi épanouie. Elle avait le réel sentiment de flirter avec le mot « bonheur ». Quand elle avait accepté ce rôle, elle n'avait pas pensé qu'elle apprécierait autant. Mais maintenant, elle savait : Elle aimait ça, être enceinte, porter la vie.

 

Elle aimait ça oui, mais là, tout de suite, à l'instant même, elle fulminait seule devant sa glace. Elle ne rentrait dans aucun de ses habits, pas un seul n'était à sa taille ! Elle devait faire des courses tout de suite. Mais avant cela...

 

-Stiles ! Passe-moi une de tes chemises !

 

Stiles fut surprit en l'entendant alors qu'il était à l'étage du dessous mais ne posa aucune question, se précipitant dans sa chambre pour récupérer la première chemise qui lui passa sous la main. En l’occurrence, une chemise à carreaux rouge et bleu. Enfin muni de sa chemise, il prit la direction de la chambre de Lydia en priant pour qu'elle ne râle pas sur son manque de goût.

 

Mais, quand il passa la porte, il comprit vite qu'elle avait d'autres sujets sur lesquels s’agacer. Elle avait enfilé un tee-shirt mais elle n'était pas parvenue à le descendre sur son ventre qui était tendu en avant. Et le jean qu'elle avait mis ne pouvait de toute évidence plus être boutonné.

 

Mais lorsqu'il vit le regard courroucé de la jeune femme, il effaça bien vite le sourire qui avait pris place naturellement sur son visage. D'un geste sec, elle lui prit sa chemise et, avec le même regard effrayant, elle le fit fuir de la pièce. Stiles ne se fit pas prier et prit ses jambes à son cou pour fuir la fureur de Lydia.

 

Quand la jeune femme fut enfin prête, elle descendit la tête haute avec la chemise de Stiles en robe et une paire de ballerine, puisque Derek lui avait strictement interdit les talons, même les plus petits qu'elle avait, pour sa plus grande tristesse (bien sûr elle ne lui avouera pas qu'elle était bien heureuse d'avoir les pieds à plat). Elle passa devant Stiles, qui était étonné de voir qu'elle arrivait à rendre sa vieille chemise aussi jolie, et sans lui adresser un regard en se dirigeant vers la porte, elle prit la parole :

 

-Je vais faire les magasins avec Kira, je mangerai sûrement avec elle. Et n'oublie pas, c'est cette après-midi l'échographie, Kira me déposera à l'hôpital. Quatorze heures trente, vous n’avez pas intérêt d'être en retard.

 

En entendant cela, Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. Comment pouvait-elle imaginer qu'il oublirait ce rendez-vous ? Cinq mois qu'il attendait impatiemment de savoir quels bodies acheter. Faudra-t-il des bodies de princesse ou de Jedi, ou les deux ? Mais pour ne pas énerver plus Lydia, bien qu'elle semblât calme, il se contenta d’acquiescer et de la rassurer.

 

-On ne sera pas en retard, et si c'est le cas, ce sera la faute de Derek. Embrasse Kira de ma part, et ne fais pas de bêtise.

 

Lydia ce contenta de secouer ses cheveux en entendant la fin des recommandations de Stiles, puis elle partit rejoindre Kira qui était venue la chercher dès qu'elle avait eu son appel énervé un peu plus tôt.

 

Lydia fut heureuse de retrouver Kira sans ses petits monstres. Elle adorait littéralement Ali et Raiden mais ils avaient le don de poser des questions qui fâchent, ou celles où l'on ne sait pas quoi répondre. Comme cette fois où Ali lui avait demandé avec sa main sur son ventre : _« Mais alors, tu as un amoureux ? Maman m'a dit que pour avoir des bébés il fallait avoir un amoureux. »._ Non seulement elle n'avait pas réussi à répondre mais Lydia n'en avait pas dormi pendant des heures le soir-même. Heureusement, Stiles et Derek étaient venus avec un grand pot de glace et trois cuillères pour lui remonter le moral, et ils s’étaient endormis comme souvent ces derniers temps en l'encadrant tous les deux.

 

Les deux amies profitèrent donc de faire des emplettes sans enfants durant toute la matinée. Puis, lorsque la fatigue se fit ressentir elles étaient parties manger sur la tarasse d'un petit snack, profitant du soleil de ce début de mois de septembre.

 

Ce ne fut que quand Kira laissa Lydia seule, le temps de répondre au téléphone (histoire de titou perdu), qu'elle _le_ vit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, _il_ ne venait pas aux réunions de la meute et elle ne _le_ croisait jamais en ville. Ce fut la raison pour laquelle elle était surprise de _le_ voir là, juste de l'autre côté de la rue.

 

Mais sa plus grande surprise fut quand elle se rendit compte qu'il faisait toujours éclore en elle autant de sentiments opposés. La peur inhérente à l'homme était toujours là pourtant, elle sentait toujours son cœur accélérer et ses joues chauffer à tel point que cela devait être visible de l'autre côté de la route.

 

Lydia ne doutait pas une seconde qu'il l'avait remarquée, surtout quand l'homme en question, n'était autre que Peter Hale. Peter Hale qui la fixait avec un sourire. Étrangement, Lydia remarqua que son sourire n'était pas effrayant. Ce qui, en fait, rendait cela plus effrayant encore, surtout qu'il s'approchait d'elle.

 

Quand il fut enfin en face de sa table, le sourire toujours là. Il prit sa main pour l'embrasser, faisant faire une embardée à son myocarde et rendant ses joues plus rouges encore. C'est à cause des hormones, se répétait en boucle Lydia, mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'agiter ses cheveux alors qu'un sourire narquois naissait sur son visage lorsque elle entendit sa voix :

 

-Suis-je mort ? Parce que vous ressemblez réellement à un ange Mademoiselle.

 

Entendant cela, Lydia se retint de justesse de glousser en prenant une bouchée du dessert de Kira qui attendait que celle-ci revienne. Peter la regarda faire mais ne commenta pas, concentré à tenter de comprendre ce qu'il sentait sur elle. Il eut un déclic en repensant à Talia : Lydia était enceinte, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

 

Une pointe (grande la pointe) de jalousie prit place dans l'esprit de Peter. Il n'avait jamais voulu tenter quoi que ce soit avec Lydia à cause de ce qu'il lui avait fait, de leur différence d’âge (faux) mais, maintenant qu'elle était de toute évidence avec un autre, il regrettait amèrement. Il prit une autre bouffée pour essayer de deviner l'identité de l'élu, mais il ne sentit que l'odeur de son neveu ainsi que celle de son compagnon, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis au moins six mois. Il se doutait que les choses n'avait pas changées au point que les deux hommes forme avec trouples avec la jeune femme.

 

-Qui est l'heureux élu ? Demanda-t-il en cachant son amertume.

 

Lydia, surprise par la question, avala bien vite l'énième bouchée du gâteau de Kira et le regarda avec des grands yeux.

 

-Je... Il n'y a pas de... Enfin... C'est une longue histoire... Et... Oh Kira ! Tu as enfin fini ?Peter s’est proposé pour payer l'addition. On y va ? On va être en retard.

 

Puis,se tournant vers Peter, elle ajouta :

 

-Au revoir Peter, j'espère qu'on aura le temps de discuter une prochaine fois.

 

Kira qui venait juste d'arriver ne comprit pas pourquoi son amie ne voulait pas la laisser finir son dessert (qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir entamé). Mais elle se doutait sans mal que la présence de Peter devait en être la cause. Elle acquiesça donc simplement et suivit Lydia qui la tirait vivement par le bras. Pendant ce temps, Peter avait profité que la jeune femme soit debout pour fixer son ventre de future maman. Elle était magnifique. Et lui, la jalousie lui remuait les tripes. Il était déterminé à connaître cette longue histoire.

 

Dans la voiture de Kira, Lydia refusa d'expliquer la raison de sa gêne et détourna toutes les tentatives de questionnement de Kira et ce avec brio. Mais Kira ne renonça seulement lorsqu’elles arrivèrent devant l’hôpital.

 

-Tu me tiendras au courant ? Je veux savoir quel genre de petits démons ils seront.

 

-Bien sûr ! Et il faudra qu'on se refasse une après-midi shopping avec la carte de Derek aussi.

 

Sur ces sages paroles, munie de ses sacs de courses, elle se dirigea à l’intérieur. À peine eut-elle franchi le seuil qu'elle se fit assaillir de question par un Derek angoissé : _« Tu n'es pas fatiguée ? Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais ? Tu as soif ? Tu as pris ma carte comme je t'avais dit ? Ils ont beaucoup bougé ? »_. Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et s'excusa silencieusement à Lydia pendant qu'elle pinça la joue barbue de Derek, attendrie par son inquiétude.

 

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait fait, Derek arrêta de parler et fit le poisson. Il avait l'impression d'être rentré dans la peau de Stiles. Lydia ne répondit à aucune de ses questions, se contentant de mettre ses sacs de courses dans les bras de Derek après avoir embrassé sa joue.

 

-Derek, porte ça, tu seras un amour.

 

Puis, arrivant au niveau de Stiles, elle prit le bras qu'il lui proposait et ils se dirigèrent tous ensemble au rendez-vous. Ils allaient enfin savoir. Ce fut fébrilement qu'ils attendirent tous les trois l'annonce du médecin quand ils commença l’échographie pour savoir qui gagnerait le pari.

 

-Ce sont deux magnifiques petites filles. Félicitation.

 

Lydia eut un sourire victorieux.

 

-J'ai gagné.

 

oOOo MOIS 6 oOOo

 

_Dormir, c'est bien : on est au chaud et protégé. Surtout, on est ensemble du coup on fait presque que ça : dormir. De temps en temps, on prend le temps d'écouter ce qui nous entoure. Il y a toujours des sons intéressants, comme cette voix qui nous berce quand on s'ennuie. Elle est douce et chantante, on aime beaucoup l'écouter. Parfois, il y a une autre voix qui s'y mélange pour chanter, c'est rigolo de les entendre se mélanger. Et à d'autres moments, une voix grave grogne doucement ou nous dit des petites choses que l'on ne comprend pas, mais ce n'est pas grave, on aime écouter. Il y a plein d'autres voix, plus aiguës pour certaines, mais on ne les entend pas toujours. Parfois, on les sent s'approcher de notre maison. Ils posent leurs mains juste à nos côtés et on donne des coups de pieds pour faire partir les mains qu'on ne connaît pas. Ça fait toujours rire la jolie voix. Mais quand c'est les mains des voix qui sont toujours à nos côtés, on ne donne plus de coups de pieds. Elles, elles peuvent rester, et on s’endort à nouveau en les écoutant._

 

Lydia dormait de plus en plus mal, elle commençait à avoir mal au dos, les divas qu'étaient déjà les deux bébés, n'arrêtaient pas de bouger. Parfois, elle leur chantait des petites chansons pour les calmer et ça semblait marcher. Tout du moins elles arrêtaient de lui faire bouger tous les organes avec leurs petits pieds. Quand sa voix ne les apaisait pas, elle appelait les garçons et elle ordonnait à Stiles de chanter, parce qu'elle trouvait que, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, il avait une voix magnifique. Et en dernier recourt, elle demandait à Derek de grogner.

 

Lydia avait longuement hésité à lui demander ça. Mais quand un jour Derek avait grogné gentiment sur Stiles alors qu'ils se chamaillaient à côté d'elle et qu'elle les avait senties bouger plus calmement, elle lui avait demandé de recommencer. Elle trouvait toujours ça impressionnant à voir, à sentir, la manière dont les voix de leur trois parents les faisaient réagir.

 

Mais aujourd'hui, par ce frais mois d'octobre, alors qu'elle était chez les Yukimura-McCall, elle rigolait à gorge déployée. Ce qui n'était pas le cas quelques minutes auparavant, lorsque Raiden était venu la voir en lui disant _« Tata Lily baleine, baleine, baleine. »._ Elle s’était bien sûr vexée mais n'avait rien dit. Raiden avait deux ans, elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir.

 

Ce qui l'avait fait rire, c'était quand il s’était approché de son ventre. Il avait penché la tête sur le côté et avait posé sans hésiter sa petit main dessus et, à peine l’avait-il touché, qu'elle sentit un coup de pied la secouer de l’intérieur. Raiden, l'ayant senti, s'était mit à rire en même temps que Lydia.

 

Le petit garçon avait alors appelé sa sœur à grands cris.

 

-Ali !

 

La petite fille avait sauté des bras de Scott qui avait regardé la scène avec attendrissement dans un coin de la pièce. Et les adultes regardèrent le manège se répéter avec Ali. À peine eut-elle posé la main que les bébés donnèrent un coup de pied. Et voulant tester quelque chose, Lydia prit la main de Stiles et celle de Derek à ses côtés pour voir la réaction. Un tout petit mouvement répondit, léger mais bien là. Mais pas de coup de pied. Tous les adultes de la pièce eurent un sourire attendri. Les enfants, eux, ne faisaient déjà plus attention et ils étaient partis jouer, Raiden criant à nouveau ses _« Tata baleine ! »_ et Ali lui disant d'arrêter.

 

Scott eut un regard désolé pour la future maman, surtout qu’il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'énerve. Il avait appris avec Kira que même la plus douce des femmes pouvait s'avérer effrayante avec le dérèglement hormonal. Alors Lydia, il préférait ne même pas imaginer et la laisser au bon soin de son meilleur ami qui semblait s'en sortir bien mieux que lui, ou même Derek qui avait une mine drôlement fatiguée. Il était prêt à parier que Lydia ne lui laissait aucun répit.

 

-Au fait Lydia, Peter est venu prendre de tes nouvelles, annonça Scott. Je savais pas trop ce que je pouvais lui dire donc je suis resté vague, enfin tu vois quoi, je lui ai pas dit pour les jumelles et tout.

 

-Tu as bien fait Scott, Lydia était surprise du tact dont avait fait preuve l'Alpha. Si il veut de mes nouvelles, il n'a qu'à me demander directement, après tout...

 

Lydia était tout à fait sincère. Bien qu'elle ait fui la dernière fois, elle attendait avec impatience de revoir le loup solitaire. Scott hocha simplement la tête, soulagé d'avoir adopté la bonne attitude face à l'oncle creepy de Derek. D'ailleurs, Derek regardait Lydia en fronçant les sourcils. Peut-être que l'idée qu'elle veuille lui répondre directement ne lui plaisait pas tant que cela à lui. Mais Derek ne fit aucun autre commentaire que celui que faisaient ses poils d'arcades.

 

-Alors Lydia, tu es prête pour ton premier cours de yoga ?

 

Kira, qui était rentrée dans la pièce à ce moment-là, éloigna sans le savoir le sujet « Peter Hale ».

 

-J’attends ça avec hâte.

 

-Tu verras, c'est marrant.

 

Kira accompagna ses paroles d'un clin d’œil à Scott qui se mit à rougir. Il n'avait jamais eu autant honte qu'à ce cours, il en était sûr. Et cela pour les deux grossesses de sa femme. Il compatissait déjà pour Derek et Stiles. Non, en réalité, il se réjouissait. Il aimerait tellement pouvoir voir ça de ses propres yeux...

 

Après cela, ils discutèrent encore pendant de longues minutes. Scott et Kira, qui avait appris depuis peu qu'ils avaient été choisis comme parrain et marraine tentait de soutirer des informations sur les prénoms. Mais ils n’apprirent rien : les trois parents comptaient soit garder le secret, soit n'avaient toujours pas choisi.

 

Ils arrêtèrent de poser des questions lorsqu’ils remarquèrent que Lydia, qui était fatiguée, s’était endormie sur le canapé. Et ils l’installèrent confortablement pour partir discuter dans la cuisine.

 

Quand ce fut l'heure de partir pour le cours de yoga, Derek la réveilla doucement, sous le regard surpris de Scott qui s’étonnait de le voir si prévenant. Stiles, voyant sa surprise, leva les yeux au ciel.

 

-Tu croyais quoi ? Qu'il la réveillerait en lui grognant dessus et en la plaquant contre un mur ?

 

-Hum... Scott prit le temps de réfléchir, yep... plus ou moins.

 

-Les mur, c'est pour moi mon cher... Répondit Stiles avec un regard espiègle, alors que Scott lui, avait un regard horrifié.

 

Stiles roula une énième fois des yeux en même temps que Derek qui avait très bien entendu l'échange. Et, après de rapides salutations, les futurs parents partirent à leur premier cours de yoga pour femmes enceintes et futurs papas.

 

Une fois dans leur tenue de sport et les cheveux relevés pour Lydia, ils entrèrent dans la petite salle où était disposée plein de petits tapis. Plusieurs mamans et papas étaient déjà là et beaucoup les regardaient tous les trois avec des yeux aussi grands que des soucoupes. Lydia les snoba avec brio, même Greenberg et sa femme. Ces deux là les regardaient comme si ils avaient fait la rencontre du troisième type. Elle n'avait que faire d'être jugée par ces êtres inférieurs, mais elle détestait tout de même quand leur regard de rapace avare de potins se posaient sur elle.

 

Ce fut donc en dédaignant les autres parents que le trio se se prépara pour commencer le cours. La prof était brune, avec les cheveux longs, et elle avait un côté hippie prononcé. Quand elle commença à parler, les trois se regardèrent. Ils n'aimaient pas sa voix. Elle était lente, si lente qu'on pouvait croire qu'elle était shootée, elle faisait des pose tellement longue que l'on ce demandait ce que serai la fin de ses phrases.

 

Elle leur fit faire quelques mouvements que tout le monde exécutaient plus ou moins bien. Plutôt bien pour Lydia, mais Derek et Stiles c'était une autre histoire. Derek avait un air grognon comme si il voulait être partout sauf ici mais il se débrouillait. Mais Stiles... Il ne semblait avoir aucun équilibre, et ce même quand il devait adopter des postures avec les deux pieds au sol,comme la plupart des figures du cours en réalité.

 

-Et on enchaîne sur la posture du guerrier... annonça la prof en se déplaçant pour montrer la position. Sentez votre bassin s'ouvrir peu à peu... On devient des guerriers puissants.

 

Stiles tentait de changer de posture sans tomber avec un visage crispé de concentration. Alors que Derek lui, regardait Lydia changer de position avec un sourire, se disant que c'était le pire moment de sa vie. Tout du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce que la prof reprenne la parole :

 

-Continuons maintenant... Avec quelques figures libres... Laissez-vous danser simplement... Soyez un grain de poussière qui danse dans la lumière du soleil...

 

Stiles eut un sourire immense en se tournant vers Lydia. Ils agitaient tous les deux doucement les bras en faisant des petits mouvements de hanche. Derek lui, restait stoïque en bougeant à peine les bras et en regardant la prof se diriger inexorablement vers lui. Il s’était trompé, c'était maintenant le pire moment de sa vie.

 

-Appréhendez sa splendeur si fugace et soyez beau comme ce flocon aux reflets d'or Derek...

 

La prof eut un regard aguicheur, en joignant ses deux mains, puis elle ferma les yeux comme si elle priait. Derek lui, se demandait si quelqu'un parviendrait à l'arrêter avant qu'il ne la tue. Certainement pas, personne ne se rendrait compte de rien, il en était sûr.

 

Quand Stiles et Lydia virent le froncement de sourcils meurtriers que Derek lançait à la prof, ils gloussèrent, complices. Puis finalement, Stiles vint à sa rescousse. Il se plaça derrière Derek et il prit ses mains dans les siennes pour l'obliger à faire des mouvements avec ses bras. Puis, le plus jeune se rapprocha jusqu'à être collé au dos de son compagnon et commença à bouger ses hanches comme il avait fait face à Lydia tout à l'heure. Sauf que là, ils étaient bien trop collés pour louper le côté suggestif de la chose.

 

-Allez Derek, soit un grain de poussière qui danse dans la lumière du soleil, chuchota Stiles dans son oreille.

 

Derek commença à rougir jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles. C'était à ce moment-là qu'il aurait pu... Non il aurait dû s'éloigner du démon qui lui servait de compagnon. Mais il n'y était pas parvenu, il aimait le savoir collé à lui, et le fait qu'il y ait du monde autour de lui ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Au moins, maintenant toutes les personnes qui avaient vu la scène savaient, il était chasse gardé, il était à lui et l’inverse était vrai aussi.

 

Ce fut le gloussement de Lydia qui sortit Derek de ses pensées, et il comprit tout de suite ce qu'il l'avait fait rire. Oh non, ce n'était pas leur position, mais c'était bel et bien la trique d'enfer que l'on voyait clairement à travers son jogging qui faisait rire la jeune femme. En conclusion, tout à l'heure ce n'était pas du tout un moment gênant qu'il avait vécu...

 

Le loup s'éloigna de Stiles comme si il avait été brûlé, alors que celui-ci lui adressait un sourire machiavélique. Il allait lui payer, mais là, tout de suite, il devait arrêter de le regarder. Ce petit con était bien trop excitant, et toutes ces hormones dans la pièce le rendaient malade.

 

Il ferma les yeux et repensa à toutes les vidéos d'accouchement que Stiles et lui avaient regardées pour se préparer. Voilà qui était efficace pour faire redescendre l'excitation de n'importe qui, non ? Quand il put enfin rouvrir les yeux, sans craindre d'être à nouveau excité par la vue de son amant, la prof avait déjà sorti plein de ballons et commençait déjà à donner les instructions. Voyant que tout le monde était à genoux aux côtés de leur femme, il fit de même à l’opposé de Stiles en s’installant à genoux avant d'écouter la suite des instructions.

 

-Maintenant que vous êtes tous à genoux... Les mamans : vous allez prendre les ballons dans vos bras, sans écraser votre poitrine, et vous allez poser votre tête dessus... Voilà, et maintenant, ajouta-t-elle en voyant les mamans installées, les papas : vous allez masser le dos de votre compagne.

 

Passant dans les rangs, elle montra comment faire, corrigeant certains ou accompagnant d'autres pour montrer le bon mouvement. Et toutes les mamans présentes se détendirent.

 

Derek et Stiles avaient tous les deux les mains dans le dos de Lydia et celle-ci sembla apprécier grandement l'effet de leurs mains sur son dos. Elle aussi se détendit rapidement. Elle était persuadée qu'elle aurait pu s'endormir ici même, sur ce ballon, tellement elle trouvait cela agréable. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'était de respirer et de se laisser bercer. C'était un peu ce que devaient ressentir ses bébés, au chaud dans son ventre, à se laisser bercer...

 

 

oOOo MOIS 7 oOOo

 

S'il y avait une chose qu'aimait particulièrement Lydia dans son statut de femme enceinte, outre le fait qu'elle avait deux hommes sous ses ordres, c'était son ventre. Ne vous méprenez pas. Elle le trouvait énorme, beaucoup trop, et lourd. Le poids lui tirait sur son dos et à la longue, elle n'en pouvait plus. En plus les bébés prenait tellement de place qu'elle s'essoufflait rapidement. Mais ! Elle pouvait y poser toutes sortes de choses en équilibre, et ça c'était sympa.

 

Comme aujourd'hui, avec son bol de pop-corn posé sur son ventre pendant qu'elle se faisait un marathon de séries dans son pyjama à fleurs. De plus, elle, elle n'avait aucune raison de culpabiliser en restant là. Par contre, Stiles à ses côté aurait dû avoir honte de traîner là à rien faire, toujours dans son jogging, mais personne ne le lui reprocherait.

 

Stiles avait eu une crise de panique cette nuit-là, après avoir rêvé que les petites arrivaient trop tôt alors que rien n'était prêt. Derek lui avait pourtant affirmé que les prématurés chez les loups étaient rares voire inexistants, mais Stiles n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de passer le reste de la nuit à faire des commandes sur internet pour préparer la chambre des princesses.

 

Le matin, soulagé d'avoir enfin fait cela, il s’était donc installé aux côtés de Lydia qui avait commencé à regarder Hannibal avec Mads Mikkelsen et Hugh Dancy. Il se demanda vite comment elle faisait pour manger ses pop-corn alors que tous savaient pertinemment que ce n'était pas un rôti de veau que servait Hannibal. Mais il ne chercha pas plus à comprendre, se contentant de se jurer de ne jamais manger de la viande cuisinée par Lydia.

 

C'était justement lorsque Hannibal et Will avalèrent goulûment un oiseau (entier) que quelqu'un frappa à leur porte. Stiles, concentré sur le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, sursauta. Soulagé qu'il n'y ait pas Derek pour ouvrir, puisqu'il était parti faire des courses, il décrocha son regard de la scène plus qu'étrange pour aller ouvrir, et cela le plus vite possible.

 

Quand il vit qui était là, il hésita entre balancer une poignée de poudre de sorbier qu'il gardait toujours dans le pot à l'entrée et claquer la porte, ou bien, claquer la porte puis balancer une poignée de sorbier.

 

-J'aurais pu te demander de tes nouvelles mais cela aurait impliqué que j'en avait quelque chose à foutre, dit Peter Hale avant de reprendre : Lydia est là ?

 

Stiles commençait dangereusement à approcher sa main de la poudre sorbier lorsque la voix de Lydia le fit sursauter :

 

-C'est qui ?

 

Et Peter profita de sa surprise pour se frayer un passage entre Stiles et le mur, loin du sorbier qui était resté dans son pot. Et sans demander son reste, il se dirigea vers la voix de la jeune femme qu'il était venu voir. Il la trouva resplendissante. La grossesse semblait l'épanouir, et pourtant il la voyait en pyjama, un bol de pop-corn sur son ventre. Ventre qui semblait immense. Il écouta attentivement et comprit vite l'énormité de ce ventre. Deux petits cœurs battaient à l'unisson dans le ventre de la future maman.

 

-Peter ?!

 

Lydia avait dit son nom sans prendre la peine de camoufler sa surprise. Elle fit mine de vouloir se lever pour... elle ne savait même pas pourquoi et personne ne le savait. Mais le bol tomba dans la manœuvre, ce qui fit sourire Peter qui alla ramasser l’objet, tel le gentleman qu'il était (ou pas).

 

-Ne vous dérangez pas Mademoiselle.

 

Après avoir réinstallé délicatement le bol avec les pop-corn qu'il avait réussis à sauver, il attrapa ses doigts et se pencha pour embrasser sa main. Et comme la première fois, elle se mit à rougir, _« à cause des hormones »_ dirait-elle.

 

Stiles, qui avait suivi après un temps de retard Peter, vit avec surprise la réaction de Lydia. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû être surpris. Après tout, Peter était bel homme. Ils savaient tous maintenant que la première victime dans son histoire, c'était lui-même, quand son loup avait pris le pouvoir. Et Lydia avait toujours montré de l’intérêt pour les hommes comme lui. Mais cela n'empêchait pas Stiles de le trouver insupportable, mais surtout, il n'aimait pas le voir dans sa tanière. Parce que oui, il n'avait pas de supers pouvoirs pour le virer de chez lui à coups de pieds au cul, mais il était un vrai loup et sa maison était sa tanière.

 

Mais si le chétif humain ne faisait pas le poids, le loup solitaire qu'était Peter ferait moins le fier quand Derek reviendrait, Stiles en était sûr. Malheureusement, Lydia mit fin à ses projets de bottage de fesses lycanthropiques.

 

-Stiles, tu vas nous préparer du thé avec des biscuits s'il te plaît, demanda Lydia.

 

-Demandé si gentiment...

 

Sur ces marmonnements, Stiles partit en direction de la cuisine à contrecœur. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de laisser Lydia seule avec l'oncle fétide, il préférait grandement l'avoir à l’œil avec un peu d'aconit pas loin. Mais si Lydia demandait, il s'exécutait. C’était elle après tout qui portait ses petits miracles.

 

Pendant ce temps au salon, Peter s’était installé aux côtés de la jeune femme qui fixait l'écran toujours sur pause en attendant qu'il dise enfin la raison de sa venue. C’était vrai, elle n'allait pas s'abaisser à lui montrer de l'intérêt en lui demandant ce qu'il faisait ici. Elle n'eut de toutes façons pas à attendre longtemps, après qu'il ait louché sur son ventre, il prit enfin la parole.

 

-Tu m'as dit que c'était une longue histoire, j'adorerais l'entendre.

 

Stiles qui venait de revenir avec un plateau, entendit la question et trois regards se tournèrent vers le ventre de Lydia. Le jeune homme s'installa sur un fauteuil et interrogea Lydia du regard pour savoir si elle voulait qu'il explique. Mais finalement, elle se tourna vers Peter et lui expliqua, en cinq mots :

 

-Je suis leur mère porteuse.

 

Après cela, Peter se contenta de faire remarquer que ce n'était pas une longue histoire ce qu'elle venait de raconter. Lydia se décida donc d'en raconter un peu plus, sans rentrer dans les détails. Elle raconta leur cheminement à tous les trois. Parfois, Stiles ajoutait des commentaires, mais très vite la discussion dériva sur des sujets qui ne le concernaient plus du tout et Stiles ne trouva guère plus de commentaires à faire. En réalité, il ne faisait que tenir la chandelle entre des gloussements et des phrases de drague ringarde. Et il n'apprécier pas tellement être la chandelle.

 

Mais Stiles était heureux de voir Lydia touchée par les attentions grotesques de Peter. Bien sûr c'était Peter et il ne lui faisait pas entièrement confiance, pas du tout même, mais il décida de les laisser seuls tout de même. Il sortit donc de la pièce discrètement mais se refusa d'aller plus loin que la cuisine.

 

Une fois seul, il attendit. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, il se lança dans une fournée de cookies pour passer le temps, tendant l'oreille pour écouter les gloussements de Lydia. Il ne pensait pas que la jeune femme était du genre à glousser autant. De toute évidence il s’était fourvoyé, ou bien c'était les hormones.

 

Au moment où Stiles enfourna sa deuxième tournées de cookies, il entendit Derek arriver en voiture. Il se précipita dans l'entrée pour éviter qu'il ne panique, ou qu'il projette un « onclicide ». Quand son compagnon franchit la porte, Stiles avait déjà foncé sur lui pour l'embrasser. Bien que surpris de l'accueil chaleureux, le loup passa sa main libre sur les reins de son humain, et alors qu'il profitait toujours pleinement de l'accueil, il fronça les sourcils.

 

Et ce que Stiles craignait de voir arriver arriva. Les yeux de Derek flashèrent d'un bleu surnaturel et il grogna en lâchant les courses, faisant entendre un bruit d’œuf qu'on casse, ou plutôt d'une boîte entière. Le loup énervé se dirigea vers le salon à grands pas en sortant les griffes.

 

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!

 

Derek « saint-bernard » de Lydia, avait laissé place au loup qui protégeait sa meute. Lydia ouvrit de grands yeux surpris alors que Peter se contenta d’émettre un grognement, levant ses yeux aussi bleus que son neveu au ciel. Sur ces entrefaites Stiles, qui n'avait pas réagi tout de suite, arriva en trombe dans le salon. Il était rouge de rage.

 

-Ça suffit les poilus ! Le stress n'est pas bon pour les bébés ! Peter, tu es peut-être trop vieux pour comprendre comment ça marche ce genre de choses, mais toi Derek tu n'as aucune excuse ! Tu étais là quand on a vu le médecin. Pas. De. Stress. C'est pas compliqué pourtant. Vous pensez à quoi là ? À sortir vos griffes et vos yeux discos à côté d'une future maman ? Dehors ! Me regarde pas comme ça ! Toi aussi Derek ! Tu peux toujours courir pour ce qu'on avait prévu ce soir. Je veux plus vous voir tant que vous n'avez pas réglé vos comptes, et ailleurs de préférence ! Et sache Derek que la vie sentimentale de Lydia ne nous regarde pas, alors la protéger oui, mais pas comme ça ! Et qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ici ? Je vous ai dit de partir. Maintenant.

 

Les deux loups avaient les yeux qui s'étaient agrandis de plus en plus au fur et à mesure de l'engueulade de l'humain. Le plus marrant était le visage de Peter qui n'avait jamais vu un éclat du compagnon de son neveu, mais quand il croisa son regard, ce fut la queue entre les jambes qu'il partit avec Derek, non sans avoir salué discrètement la jeune femme. Jeune femme qui n'avait pas cillé durant toute la tirade de Stiles. On aurai pu croire que c'était lui qui l'aurait stressée, mais non. Elle s’était contentée de sourire et mangeant ses pop-corn pendant sa tirade. Voir les deux loups se soumettre ainsi à Stiles était quelque chose de magnifique selon elle. Il n'y avait pas plus Alpha que cette humain dans cette maison.

 

-Et rangez les courses avant de partir !

 

Stiles, essoufflé par sa colère, s'installa à coté de Lydia sans un mot, écoutant l'oncle et le neveu s’affairer à ranger les courses. Puis, quand il entendit la porte se fermer, il se tourna vers Lydia, ou plutôt vers son ventre. Il posa sa grande main sur celui-ci et commença à parler.

 

-Hey mes bébés, papa est désolé d'avoir crié. Mais vous savez, il faut pas se laisser faire avec ces bêtes-là. Vous verrez, votre maman vous expliquera.

 

 

oOOo MOIS 8 oOOo

 

 

-Raiden avait raison, pleurait Lydia, je suis grosse, je ressemble à une baleine. Jamais Peter ne voudra de moi.

 

Elle stoppa net ses lamentations, pourquoi diable pensait-elle à cet idiot ? Elle se gifla mentalement, agacéepar son attitude. Mais aussi, pourquoi diable Peter s’était-il montré si gentil quand il était revenu avec son neveu le jour où Stiles leur avait ordonné de régler leurs comptes ? Et pourquoi les fois d'avant aussi, il avait été gentil ? Et pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas appelée depuis ? Et pourquoi se posait-elle toutesces questions ?

 

Elle était allongée dans son lit depuis trop longtemps, voilà pourquoi. Mais le médecin avait été clair. Elle devait rester allongée le plus possible, se reposeret éviter ainsi d'accoucher trop tôt. Elle savait tout ça, mais elle savait aussi que ses loupiotes ne voulaient pas sortir. Seulement,Derek veillait au grain et elle avait intérêt à rester sur son lit.

 

-Quel ennui ! Répétait Lydia pour la cinquième fois de la matinée.

 

Elle n'en pouvait plus de rester là sans rien faire. Par chance, alors qu'elle commençait à désespérer,elle entendit enfin le camion du livreur arriver. Lentement, elle se leva de son lit. Si Derek la voyait, il l’engueulerait. Bien sûr,nous parlons de Lydia :elle n'en avait donc rien à faire. Elle voulait être là pour l’installation de la chambre des bébés et ce n’était pas Derek qui l'en empêcherait.

 

Elle attendit donc que les livreurs arrivent avec les premiers meubles sous les indications du loup-garou et de l'humain qui étaient en bas pour vérifier le chargement. Ils posèrent le tout au hasard au milieu de la pièce que Derek avait peinte en beige pâle pour se marier parfaitement avec les meubles que Stiles avait choisis ainsi qu'avec l'arbre que Derek avait construit sous les instructions précises de son compagnon.

 

Le faux tronc était comme encastré dans un angle de la chambre. Tous les détails étaient là : l'écorce était brune et rugueuse et, dans cet arbre, il y avait une petite fenêtre en hauteur ainsi qu'une petite porte en bas, les deux étaient dans un bois clair avec seulement une touche de rose et de belles charnières gris foncé. Au plafond,il y avait tout le feuillage de l'arbre qui retombait inégalement et au milieu des feuilles vertes il y avait des lumières qui donnaient l'impression que des milliers de lucioles y avaient élu domicile. C'était une construction magnifique.

 

Elle regarda les livreurs faire leurs aller-retour, puis finalement ils posèrent la dernière et la plus grosse pièce qui devait être le lit. Stiles avait vu en grand pour ses princesses.

 

-Lydia qu'est-ce que tu fais debout !

 

Derek venait d'en finir avec les livreurs (non il ne les avait pas tués). Elle leva les yeux au ciel en le regardant.

 

-Vous allez avoir besoin d'aide bien sûr. Tu n'as qu'à installer le fauteuil, comme ça je pourrai vous superviser.

 

-Lydia, qu'est-ce que tu fais debout !

 

-Stiles... On me l'a déjà fait, mettez-moi ce fichu fauteuil que je l'essaye enfin.

 

Derek,qui n'aimait pas la voir debout alors qu'elle devait se reposer, se dépêcha d'ouvrir le carton où se trouvait le fameux fauteuil. Par chance, comme c'était une pièce d'un seul bloc,il n'avait rien à monter. Le siège était comme taillé dans la souche d'un tronc, assorti à l'arbre de la chambre. Le bois à l’intérieur était presque blanc alors que l'écorce était sombre et il y avait un gros coussin moelleux rose pâle pour plus de confort.

 

Lydia s’installa directement dessus et soupira d'aise. Non seulement Stiles l'avait surprise avec son bon goût, mais en plus il avait visé dans le confortable. D'ailleurs,celui-ci vint s’accouder au fauteuil et posa sa grande paluche sur son ventre avec un sourire.

 

-Je t'avais dit qu'il serait super ce fauteuil, ou je t'avais pas dit qu'il serait super ce fauteuil ?

 

Puis,sur ces parolesles deux hommes forts présents dans la pièce installèrent sous les indications de Lydia tout ce qui avait été livré. Quand ils eurent fini, au bout de trois heures de _« Plus à droit, non à gauche, oui. Non mettez-le plutôt là-bas. Voilà. Non en fait comme tout à l'heure, c'était mieux »,_ les deux compagnons étaient éreintés mais heureux.

 

La chambre était merveilleuse, Stiles était fier de lui. Il avait tout choisi avec un soin particulier, et le résultat était aussi féerique qu'il le voulait. Il avait l'impression d'être dans la chambre d'un elfe. Pas les elfes de maison, non les elfes qui se baladaient dans les forêts et qui ne faisaient qu'un avec la nature, les sages, les elfes de Tolkien.

 

Dans la chambre, le plus grand meuble était le lit, le lit de bébé très grand et rond qui trônait au milieu de la chambre. Une partie était fermée par des rangements qui étaient disposés sur tout le tour, et de l'autre côté il y avait des barreaux. La base du lit était encore une fois comme une souche d'arbre, avec la même écorce que le fauteuil. Au-dessus du petit lit était fixé depuis un coin de la chambre un triangle de draps roses et des rideaux du même rose avaient été fixés devant la grande fenêtre. Il y avait aussi des lampadaires en forme de fleurs où du lierre s'enroulait sur le pied. Enfin, un stickers de pleine lune avait était collé à côté de la porte.

 

Derek avait levé les yeux au ciel quand il avait vu l'achat de Stiles mais il n'avait pas commenté. En réalité, il trouvait cette chambre parfaite ainsi. Il ne pouvait rien critiquer, il était heureux. Toutes les décorations se mélangeaient parfaitement et rendaient définitivement honneur à cette chambre de princesses. Son compagnon le remplissait de joie et, bientôt, il y aurait deux nouveaux petits êtres avec eux.

 

Rejoignant Stiles et Lydia qui étaient sur le fauteuil, il fit comme Stiles, s’installant sur l'accoudoir tout en regardant leur travail. Derek posa sa main sur le large ventre de Lydia, mêlant ses doigts à ceux de Stiles qui étaient déjà là, et il se pencha au dessus de Lydia pour quémander un baiser à son compagnon qui le lui accorda de bonne grâce.

 

Lydia les regarda avec tendresse s'embrasser avant de camoufler sa tendresse par un air narquois.

 

-Il y a des chambres pour ça, dit elle en levant les yeux au ciel, et enlevez vos grandes paluches. Quitte à être grosse comme une baleine, je voudrais manger mon gâteau, maintenant. Allez, part devant Stiles, au boulot.

 

Stiles partit donc devant pendant que Derek offrait son bras à la future maman, et ils sortirent de la chambre en fermant la porte derrière eux. Sur cette porte,huit et cinq petites lettres étaient maintenant colléesles unes au-dessus des autres.

 

Dans un mois, leurs princesses allaient arriver.

oOOo MOIS 9 oOOo

 

Cela faisait un mois qu'ils avaient préparé les sacs pour la maternité, depuis qu'ils avaient fini la chambre. Et maintenant le stress était là, en permanence, surtout pour les papas. Lydia, de son côté, ne rêvait que d'une chose : La libération ! Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle trouvait le temps beaucoup trop long, c'était horrible. À croire que ces petits bouts voulaient rester au chaud le plus longtemps possible.

 

Et les petiotes n'avaient pas tort de vouloir rester au chaud, car il faisait bien froid par ce mois de décembre. Ce fut d'ailleurs dans ce froid que la meute fêta noël, tous ensemble, au manoir Hale pour que Lydia n'ait pas à se déplacer, et parce que c'était assez grand pour accueillir tout le monde. Même ceux qui s’étaient éloignés de la meute comme Isaac ou Liam et Mason, qui étaient partis étudier, étaient revenus pour les fêtes. Ce fut la plus longue veillée de Noël de la vie de Lydia. Pas que l'ambiance n'était pas là, au contraire, mais elle avait eu l'impression de ne faire que bâiller et elle avait refusé de partir se coucher avant que les invités ne soient partis.

 

Pour le vingt-cinq, les futurs parents avaient simplement invité les futurs grands-parents, à savoir madame Martin, Shérif Stilinski et psychopathe Hale. Lydia avait grandement insisté pour que Peter soit de la partie et Derek avait hésité uniquement le temps de voir le regard noir de Stiles qui semblait lui dire _« Fais gaffe à ta réponse »_.

 

Finalement, tous furent surpris de l'entente des trois futurs grands-parents (ou grand-oncle) ils avaient parlé de leur propre expérience entre eux et avec les plus jeunes, que ce soit le sujet de la grossesse ou de l'éducation des enfants, le sujet semblait intarissable. Et ils avaient bien sûr amené des sujets embarrassants sur la table, surtout pour certains.

 

Stiles,qui avait l'habitude de se ridiculiser, n'avait pas réagi quand son père expliqua les bêtises qu'il avait faites plus jeune, comme la fois où il avait effrayé ses parents,racontant qu'il avait vu un loup à côté de la maison. Les Stilinski, effrayés, l'avaient fait rentrer en vitesse et avaient fait des recherches. Ce fut ce jour-là que Stiles apprit qu'il n'y avait plus de loup dans la région depuis les années 1950. Finissant son histoire, John ouvrit de grands yeux en regardant Peter et Derek alternativement.

 

-Mais alors... Avait chuchoté le shérif.

 

Mais avant que quelqu'un ne prenne la parole, Stiles fit un geste de victoire.

 

-Ha ha ! Tu vois je n’avais jamais menti ! Dit-il en pointant un doigt accusateur sur son père.

 

Le Shérif,dépité de n'avoir jamais cru son fils, se contenta d'écouter l'histoire de madame Martin. Et il fallait l'avouer, Lydia avait passé son moment de gêne avec brio. La fille avait raconté comment sa mère avait pris une cuite et dansé sur la table il y a plusieurs années à Noël, après que sa mère ait raconté le jour où elle avait enlevé sa couche sale sous la table d'un restaurant.

 

Le pire moment fut pour Derek, ou Peter, dont le plus jeune se vengerait. Cardans l’euphorie, l'oncle n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences de son acte en racontant le jour où il avait offert son premier cadeau à Derek. C'était pour l'anniversaire de ses un an :il avait apporté un cadeau et Derek s’était réjoui, tapant dans ses petites mains. Mais,quand il l'avait ouvert et qu'un clown sur son ressort avait surgi en faisant du bruit, le petit garçon avait sorti tous ses apparats de petit loup et il avait balancé le cadeau. Après cela il s’était mis à pleurer dans les bras de Talia alors que Peter rigolait à gorge déployée, fier de lui. Encore en train de rire de ce souvenir, Peter ne vit pas le regard de Derek qui lui disait « Tais-toi, maintenant ! » et il continua sans même s'en apercevoir :

 

-C'est depuis ce jour qu'il a la phobie des clowns. Le pauvre, la tête qu'il a fait quand ils sont allés au cirque pour sa rentrée au collège, il a pleuré pendant tout le trajet. Il n’est même pas rentré dans le chapiteau, la prof avait dû appeler Talia. Et la fois où il avait seize ans et qu...

 

Peter, se rendant compte que plus personne ne rigolait, releva la tête pour voir les visages surpris qui dévisageaient Derek.

 

-Oups. C'était un secret ?

 

Après cela, ce fut comme si on avait appuyé sur un bouton. Tout le monde se mit à rire, enfin tout le monde sauf Derek qui s'enfonçait dans son siège. Il savait qu'un jour cette histoire ressortirait, et cela insupportait le loup. Mais au fond de lui il était heureux que la découverte ne se soit pas faite alors qu'il croisait un clown. Au moins là, il pouvait rester aussi digne que possible.

 

Ce fut Lydia qui les fit s'arrêter de rire, se plaignant d'avoir mal. Derek fut le premier à réagir puisqu'il ne rigolait pas. Il se précipita à ses côtés, l'assaillant de questions.

 

-C'est une contraction ? Tu as mal ? Il faut appeler Melissa ? Aller à l'hôpital ? Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ?

 

Derek marqua une pause, et repris contenance avant de reprendre la parole :

 

-J'ai recommencé.

 

Sa dernière phrase était bel et bien une affirmation. Il devenait pire que Stiles quand il était question des bébés, il trouvait cela terrifiant. Une fois tout le monde plus ou moins calmé, Lydia les rassura. Ce n'était que parce qu'elle avait trop rigolé, mais Derek insista pour l’emmener à l’hôpital, (il en profita surtout pour éloigner le sujet Clowns). Une fois là-bas, avec enfin un médecin à disposition, elle fut auscultée et les papas stressés furent rassurés, cela sous le regard narquois de Lydia qui semblait dire « Je vous l’avais bien dit. ».

 

Après la fin des réjouissances des fêtes de Noël et de ses péripéties, Lydia avait trouvé que les journées étaient de plus en plus longues, comme si quelqu'un s’était amusé à ralentir le temps. Chaque heure était d'un ennui mortel. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours Stiles ou Derek pour pallier son ennui mais c'était pas réellement efficace. Les deux étaient bien trop souvent stressés pour qu'elle trouve leur compagnie réellement agréable.

 

Ce matin-là,trois jours après noël, les garçons étaient en train de faire les ongles de Lydia sous les recommandations de celle-ci (Entendez ordre). Derek faisait avec une grande concentration, prouvé par ses sourcils, les ongles de sa main droite, et pendant ce temps Stiles faisait ses orteils.

 

-Stiles, fait attention un peu ! On dirait que j'ai trempé mes orteils dans le pot ! Regarde, prends ex...

 

Seul un sifflement conclu la phrase de Lydia. Empêchant Stiles de savoir sur qui prendre exemple, bien qu'il se doutait que c'était de Derek qu'il faillait s’inspirer. Il continuait donc toujours sa tâche périlleuse quand il entendit Derek :

 

-Lydia ? Ça va ?

 

-Oui, ce n'est rien, continuez.

 

Derek fronça les sourcils mais continua sa tâche en commençant la seconde main de la jeune femme avec la même concentration. Et alors qu'il tentait de faire le dernier ongle, il vit avec surprise des veines noires passer de Lydia à son bras.

 

-Lydia ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

 

Cette fois, tout le monde était concentré sur la future maman. Stiles avait même laissé tomber le second pied qu'il avait à peine commencé. Il fit glisser son regard de son amie à son amant plusieurs fois, semblant ne pas comprendre. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Derek qui avait compris immédiatement ce qu'il se tramait.

 

-Combien de temps ? Ça fait combien de temps que tu as commencé à avoir des douleurs Lydia ?

 

-Quoi des douleurs comme... Comme... La fin de sa phrase ne franchit jamais la bouche de Stiles.

 

-Combien ? Redemanda Derek.

 

Lydia eut la décence de paraître gênée avant de prendre son temps pour choisir ses mots.

 

-Quand vous m'avez coiffé tout à l'heure ?

 

-On t'as coiffé il y a deux heures Lydia ! La voix de Stiles était horrifiée.

 

Ce fut à partir de ce moment-là que la panique commença, bien que Lydia ait tenté de les ramener à l'ordre pour leur rappeler les recommandations du médecin, comme _« restez cool, ne stressez pas »_ mais il semblait que rien ne pouvait atteindre les deux hommes. Elle attendit donc patiemment sur le lit qu'ils aient fini de courir partout à la recherche des sacs ou des clés de voiture perdues. Quand ils eurent enfin toutes les affaires chargées dans la voiture, Derek et Stiles prirent place à l'avant du véhicule.

 

-Lydia ! Hurla Stiles, alors que Derek était en train de démarrer.

 

L'homme derrière le volant fit caler la Toyota, se demandant pourquoi diable Lydia n'était pas dans la voiture. Les deux hommes, d'un commun accord, se mirent à courir jusqu'à la maison, puis se dirigèrent à l'étage, direction la chambre de la jeune femme. Quand ils poussèrent la porte de la chambre,ils soufflèrent de soulagement à l'unisson. Elle était bien là, et en pleine forme.

 

-Alors, vous avez oublié quelque chose les garçons ?

 

Après ces rebondissements, les trois parents partirent enfin _ensemble_ à la maternité. Une fois là-bas, Melissa les accueillit directement, grâce à Stiles qui l'avait prévenue de leur arrivée, et après les avoir installés dans une chambre elle embrassa Lydia.

 

-J’appelle Scott, il préviendra ta mère et ton père, annonça-elle en regardant alternativement Stiles et Lydia, et la sage-femme arrive bientôt, d'accord ? Elle se tourna vers les garçons et reprit : et vous, faites en sorte qu'elle se repose. Elle doit être en forme pour quand ce sera le grand moment. Et surtout arrêtez de stresser.

 

Les heures suivantes furent encore plus longues et lentes que toutes celles qu'avait vécues Lydia. Elle était heureuse qu'il y ait ses hommes et sa mère pour l'accompagner. Cela faisait déjà huit longues heures qu'elle sentait les douleurs se rapprocher de plus en plus depuis la première douleur qu'elle avait ressentie pendant la séance de coiffure. Elle n'en pouvait plus, à chaque fois que sa sage-femme venait, elle espérait que ce soit le moment. Mais à chaque fois c'était une nouvelle déception.

 

Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard, vers dix-neuf heures que la vieille sage-femme annonça la bonne nouvelle :

 

-C'est le grand moment pour la maman !

 

Lydia souffla de soulagement malgré la douleur toujours présente et la sage-femme l'amena enfin en salle d'accouchement. Elles étaient suivies de près par les deux papas qui n'arrivaient plus à se lâcher la main l'un l'autre. Ce fut une fois devant la porte battante de la salle que la sage-femme posa la question qui fâche :

 

-Qui est le papa ?

 

Les papas pris au dépourvu, bafouillèrent des paroles incompréhensibles alors que les deux Martin présentes la fusillait du regard. Finalement, Derek reprit ses esprits et répondit en premier :

 

-Nous... Nous sommes tous les deux les futurs papas.

 

La sage-femme, dont le visage ne revenait décidément pas à Derek ni à personne d'autre, leva les yeux au ciel avec un air tout à fait condescendantavant de prendre la parole :

 

-Alors décidez-vous vite Messieurs parce que je n'en veux qu'un seul à l'intérieur.

 

-Mais... commença Derek avant d'être coupé par son compagnon.

 

-Vas-y Derek, discute pas, ça va aller.

 

Le jeune homme lâcha la main qu'il avait gardée jusque-là et s'approcha de Lydia pour l'embrasser sur le front. Quand il fut à ses côtés, Lydia fut horrifiée : elle voyait distinctement la souffrance et la détresse que Stiles tentait tant bien que mal de camoufler et alors qu'il commençait à reculer de quelques pas pour laisser la sage-femme prendre place, Lydia se mit à crier :

 

-Je vous préviens vieille biqueque s'ils ne sont pas tous les deux avec moi dans cette pièce je v- ARRRGH je vous coller un procès !

 

La sage-femme capitula vite face à la colère de la jeune femme. Elle était pourtant habituée aux jeunes femmes en colère, cela faisait des années qu'elle pratiquait. Mais quelque chose dans l'aura de la jeune femme la retint de le lui refuser.

 

oOOooOOo

 

_C’est le moment, on est trop à l'étroit on veut sortir de cette chaleur rassurante, faire entendre nos voix nous aussi. Voir enfin ceux qui nous ont accompagnées, pour les toucher, les sentir. Être avec eux. Ensemble._

 

Lydia essayait de se rappeler les conseils qu'ils avaient donnés au cours prénatal, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. La douleur était horrible et ce malgré la main de Derek dans la sienne qui prenait discrètement sa douleur. Elle écoutait la voix de Stiles qui la rassurait dans son oreille, puis dès que c'était le moment, elle poussait comme lui demandait la sage-femme. Pousser et encore pousser, broyer la main de Derek, sans culpabiliser, il guérit de toute façon. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à reprendre son souffle mais elle respirait en rythme avec celui indiqué par Stiles.

 

Puis, plus rapidement qu'elle ne le pensait, elle sentit que le bébé était sorti, et elle entendit ses cris. Elle n'avait jamais entendu un aussi beau son. Derek, ému, regarda sa première fille, inspirant une bouffée de son odeur de bébé, puis il coupa le cordon quand on le lui demanda. Lydia vit dans un état second qu'on lui posait sa fille dans ses bras, elle ne voyait plus qu'elle. Mais ce moment fut vite interrompu par la voix nasillarde de l'infirmière :

 

-Allez, on ne se ramollit pas,il y en a encore une qui veut sortir.

 

-Plus jamais, plus jamais...

 

Mais malgré ses paroles, Lydia recommença le même manège, pousser, respirer, pousser, respirer, broyer la main, pousser. Elle voulait en finir, et vite. Elle voulait qu'on lui donne ses filles. Elle voulait les avoir contre son cœur. Et son vœu fut exaucé quelques minutes plus tard.

 

Elle avait eu l'impression que pour la seconde, ce fut plus facile mais elle pleura tout autant de douleur et de joie quand elle entendit son premier cri se mêler à celui de sa sœur qui s’était calmée. Stiles, les larmes aux yeux,coupa le cordon avec l'aide de Derek quand celui-ci lui mit les ciseaux entre les mains.

 

Enfin, la sage-femme, après avoir pesé et mesuré les bébés, les posa à même la peau de Lydia pour la première tétée. Stiles pleurait maintenant autant que Lydia,lui embrassant ses cheveux humides de sueur. Derek lui, bien qu'aucune larme n'était là, était totalement et entièrement chamboulé. Il sentit une envie impériale qui lui disait de hurler à la lune, qu'il savait pleine dehors. Tous les trois ne cessaient de fixer leurs filles magnifiques et en pleine forme.

 

Ce ne fut que lorsque leur ivresse de bonheur leur laissa un peu de répit que Stiles se tourna vers Derek. Croisant enfin les yeux de son compagnon, il lui sauta au cou. Derek inspira l'odeur de celui-ci, alors Stiles ne cessait de lui parler à son oreille :

 

-On est papas... Elles sont là mon loup. Regarde comme nos filles sont belles... On est papas.

 

Sur ces paroles, Derek s'éloigna de Stiles, pour mieux se rapprocher ensuite, et l’embrasser avec une passion authentique et sincère. La sage-femme qui s'occupait toujours de la délivrance de Lydia les regarda d'un œil mauvais. Ce n'était pas naturel comme famille selon le vielle dame. Mais cette famille atypique n'avait que faire de son jugement. Ils étaient là, ils s'aimaient, ils étaient heureux. Lydia était heureuse, leurs filles tétaient avec bonheur. Personne ne leur enlèverait ce bonheur, rien ne changerait cela. Ilstraverseront tous les obstacles que la vie leur mettrait, _ENSEMBLE_.

 

 

oOOo FAIR-ART oOOo

 

 oOOo FIN (ou pas) oOOo

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Merci à toutes les putes de luxes qui m'ont supporté avec mes envies de femme enceinte surtout ma très chère testeuse lectrice, (mais aussi motivatrice, pompon girl et tellement de trucs -dont Bêtatrice-) TheCrasy *cœur* parce que bordel, et aussi à ma petite prof Voidonce par ce qu'elle aussi m'a bien motivé. Sans Elles vous aurez rien lut alors MERCI. Merci aussi à tout ceux qui ont lut cette histoire qui on suivit et Review, et merci à ceux qui le ferons à l'avenir aussi. *COEUR*


End file.
